Thanks for the Memories
by Koveki-Nara97
Summary: Porque Kowalski aprendió de Skipper más que técnicas de combate y estrategia. Pero el alumno siempre supera al maestro, ¿no? A menos que el maestro se enamore. Advertencias: Slash (relación chicoxchico) Lime. Posible Lemon en capítulos posteriores. Portada elaborada por: ringo-tensai, ¡muchísimas gracias!
1. Chapter 1

_**Thanks for the memories**_

_**Disclaimer: Los Pingüinos de Madagascar y sus personajes no nos pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. KovatePrivalski97 y Umeki-Nara sólo escriben por diversión y entretenimiento, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Resumen: Porque Kowalski aprendió de Skipper más que técnicas de combate y estrategia. Pero el alumno siempre supera al maestro, ¿no? A menos que el maestro se enamore. **_

_**Advertencias: Slash (relación chicoxchico). Lime. Posible Lemon en capítulos posteriores, en ese entonces cambiaremos el rated a M.**_

_**¡Bienvenidos, bienvenidos! Tú, que acabas de abrir este fic, estás a punto de leer el primero de muchos fics que haremos juntas. ¡Esperamos de corazón que lo disfrutes! Sin más que decir, continuemos.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prólogo<strong>_

—Te extrañaremos mucho, Johnson. Saluda a Manfredi de nuestra parte—dijo Skipper, abrazando a quien laboró como su teniente durante tanto tiempo, le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda y se separó.

—Gracias, Skipper. Lo haré—sonrió, con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas—. Chicos, cuídense mucho. Private, jamás dejes de ser adorable. Y Rico... ya sabes de lo que hablamos, suerte.

El sargento asintió efusivamente, mirando de reojo al cadete de la unidad. Éste, ignorante de eso, despidió a Johnson con la mano.

—Skipper, ¿podrías darme un minuto?—dijo. Y el capitán asintió, aunque el secretismo de su amigo le daba mala espina.

—¿Sucede algo?—cuestionó cuando se apartaron un poco. El nuevo capitán asintió.

—Es sobre el teniente que me reemplazará—dijo con seriedad—. Averigüe de quién se trata.

—¿En verdad? ¿Quién?

—Ignacy Kowalski, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Tiene que ser una broma—rió Skipper, sintiéndose algo nostálgico. Sí, recordaba a Ignacy Kowalski. Aquel muchacho desgarbado y debilucho, con ésas enormes gafas de pasta negras cubriendo sus ojos. Era el objeto de burlas de todos los cadetes. Y también de Skipper.

—No es ninguna broma—aclaró Johnson, haciendo una mueca—. Por favor, trátalo bien.

—Cuenta con eso—asintió el capitán, aún sonriendo burlonamente—. Seré bueno con el pequeñín.

Johnson titubeó un momento. Quería decirle a Skipper que él se había mantenido en contacto con quien fue su alumno en antaño... Pero eso sólo sería arruinar la sorpresa. Y de cierta forma, quería que Kowalski disfrutara personalmente la reacción de Skipper al verlo.

Una camioneta se estacionó afuera del hogar comando. Así que Johnson realizó el cordial saludo militar, como un recordatorio de que pronto volverían a verse, tomó sus cosas y abordó el vehículo. De la puerta contraria salió un hombre más alto que él, de cabello rizado y que, si prestabas suficiente atención, llevaba unas gafas apenas perceptibles.

Le sonrió a Johnson amigablemente, mostrando sus dientes relucientes y parecidos a los de un modelo de pasta dental. El hombre tomó sus maletas y caminó hacia la unidad a la que había sido asignado. Depositó su equipaje en el suelo y saludó a su capitán.

—Teniente Kowalski reportándose, señor.

No hubo una respuesta inmediata por parte del líder. Éste se quedó embelesado, mirándolo como si estuviera justo frente a la Octava Maravilla del Mundo. Ése hombre tan apuesto, no podía ser de ninguna manera aquel chico insulso que recordaba.

—¿Ignacy Kowalski?—cuestionó con incredulidad, sin salir de su asombro El recién llegado sonrió torcidamente, y asintió una sola vez, ofreciéndole su mano para que la estrechara.

—Así es—respondió tranquilamente mientras le daba a su mano un firme apretón. Con algo de burla, agregó—. ¿Ya nos conocíamos, señor?

¡Incluso su voz ahora parecía tan varonil e hipnotizante! Carraspeó, sintiendo que su boca se secaba ante los nervios de tener a Kowalski tan cerca.

—Bueno, si mal no recuerdo te di clases de Jujitsu una vez.

Y lo había hecho, a petición de Johnson, para que el chico supiera defenderse mejor de sus agresores. El teniente empezó a reír y tiró de su mano para acercarlo más.

—Sí, creo recordar otras enseñanzas tuyas, Skipper—murmuró, a centímetros de su rostro—. Aunque mis sujetos de prueba no reaccionaron demasiado bien ante mentiras y abusos, pero son gajes del oficio, ¿no?

El líder retiró su mano enseguida, frunciendo el ceño. Aquel hombre se estaba acercando a recuerdos poco agradables para él. Notó que sus otros dos subordinados los miraban con bastante curiosidad, por lo que aclaró su garganta sonoramente.

—No sé de qué hablas, soldado—mintió, evitando el contacto visual—. Cómo sea. Bienvenido al equipo.

Kowalski no borró su sonrisa al tomar sus maletas e ingresar al hogar, siguiendo a la unidad.

—Tu habitación está entre la mía y la de Private. Instálate y descansa. Mañana veremos tus habilidades como teniente.

El teniente asintió y lo siguió. Skipper le abrió la puerta y le evitó la mirada. Kowalski ingresó y colocó sus maletas en la cama para empezar a desempacar. Skipper no pudo evitar quedarse en el marco de la puerta, observando la silueta poco musculosa, estética. Cerró los ojos, recargándose en la pared, recordándolo de niño.

"—_¡L-Lo lamento tanto, no creí que... estaría ocupado!—el adolescente de enormes lentes y braquets cerró la puerta del armario de escobas. Un minuto después, de allí salió un teniente de cabeza plana y uno de sus compañeros de clase. _

—_Idiota—masculló el otro adolescente acomodándose la camisa y subiéndose el cierre del pantalón. Y se retiró, sumamente enojado. _

_Kowalski le evitaba la mirada al de mayor rango. No era la primera vez que se topaba con él en actividades poco convencionales con sus compañeros. Casi parecía que era su destino interrumpirlo cada que cambiaba de pareja sexual. _

_El teniente se volvió hacia él, y al reconocerlo, soltó un exagerado suspiro de exasperación. _

—_¿Por qué me sigues, niño?—cuestionó, mirándolo de arriba a abajo despectivamente. Al verlo bajar la vista tímidamente y acomodarse las gafas, sonrió un poco—. Oh, ya veo. Ni lo sueñes. Tengo buen gusto. _

_El cadete frunció un poco el ceño, pero cuando fue a replicar, Skipper ya le había dado la espalda y se alejaba a largas zancadas, riéndose a carcajadas."_

—Señor, ¿podría hacerme un favor?

La voz del teniente lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Levantó la mirada y éste se giró, sonriendo.

—¿Qué?

Ensanchó su sonrisa, burlón.

—Por favor, deja de mirarme el trasero. No me interesan viejos ni... intento de activos.

El capitán abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y estuvo a punto de gritarle algo para defenderse, pero éste rápidamente lo empujó fuera de su habitación y le cerró la puerta en frente de su nariz.

—Maldito niño—masculló, irritado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Eso ha sido todo, por ahora! Esperamos lo hayan disfrutado. La verdad nosotras disfrutamos escribiéndolo.<strong>_

_**Si te gustó, deja rw. Si no te gustó, deja rw. **_

_**¡Saludos!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the memories**_

_**Disclaimer: Los Pingüinos de Madagascar y sus personajes no nos pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. KovatePrivalski97 y Umeki-Nara sólo escriben por diversión y entretenimiento, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Resumen: Porque Kowalski aprendió de Skipper más que técnicas de combate y estrategia. Pero el alumno siempre supera al maestro, ¿no? A menos que el maestro se enamore. **_

_**ADVERTENCIAS: Este capítulo contiene Lime y Slash (relación chicoxchico). Por favor, si no te gusta, no leas. **_

_**¡Bienvenidos, bienvenidos! Tú, que acabas de abrir este fic, estás a punto de leer el primero de muchos fics que haremos juntas. ¡Esperamos de corazón que lo disfrutes! Sin más que decir, continuemos.**_

_**Por cierto; ringo-tensai y Lorena Matsuoka, ¡gracias por sus comentarios! ¡Y también a quienes leyeron pero están ahí, de incógnito! Y a los que nos pusieron en Favoritos, ¡muchas, muchas gracias!**_

* * *

><p>—Muy bien, Kowalski. Muy bien—aplaudió brevemente el capitán—. Parece que tu resistencia a las actividades físicas mejoró con el tiempo, soldado.<p>

—Muchas cosas de mí mejoraron, capitán—opinó, aún jadeando un poco.

Se había enfrentado a Private y Rico al mismo tiempo. Y pese a haber sido vencido, tenía que admitir que Skipper era un oponente muy fiero. Al menos le había mantenido el ritmo durante media hora, suficiente tiempo para declarar empate y terminar el encuentro.

—¡Formación!—vociferó el capitán, ignorando el hecho de que Kowalski además le había guiñado el ojo. Sus soldados hicieron una fila frente a él y se mantuvieron firmes—. De acuerdo, ahora continuaremos con el entrenamiento normal. Kowalski, estás sudando mucho, sí quieres descansa.

—No será necesario, señor. Sólo intentaré refrescarme—dijo éste, empezando a desabrocharse la camisa.

—¡Hola, vecinos!—una figura aterrizó astuta y ágilmente entre los soldados y Skipper. Sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Cola Anillada, lárgate!—dijo éste. El cuerpo de su vecino se interponía entre su panorama. Éste le restó importancia y lo hizo bufar—. ¿Qué quieres ahora?

—Mort hizo un desastre en el baño y toda la casa apesta. Maurice está limpiando pero no pude soportar el edor—dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Giró su vista hacia los soldados y se quedó mirando especialmente al nuevo.

—Hey, a ti no te recuerdo—sonrió ladinamente.

—Debe ser porque llegué ayer—murmuró el teniente, correspondiéndole la sonrisa y deshaciéndose de su camisa—. Ignacy Kowalski.

El visitante observó un instante la mano que Kowalski le extendía, y luego lo miró a él. Lo miró un poco demasiado.

—Julien—ignoró su mano, y se acercó para depositar un beso en cada una de sus mejillas rápidamente. Al ver las expresiones sorprendidas de todos a su alrededor, rió un poco—. De dónde yo vengo, Madagascar, saludamos así, monjitas.

—Pues no estamos en Madagascar—masculló Skipper, cruzándose de brazos frente a él—. Y será mejor que te largues. Ahora.

—Oh, por favor. ¡Sólo observaré! Empiezo a interesarme en eso del ejercicio—afirmó, sonriendo autosuficiente.

El líder rodó los ojos y asintió, sabiendo que de lo contrario seguiría interrumpiendo su progreso.

—¡Sí, gracias monja!—sonrió y se sentó a un lado de donde se encontraban los soldados. Sin apartar la vista del teniente.

—A mí nunca me ha saludado así—murmuró el más joven de la unidad, recibiendo un rápido estate-quieto por parte de Rico—. ¡O-Oye...!

—Muy bien, muchachos, quiero cincuenta abdominales, ¡ya!

Para cualquier persona normal, aquello sólo era una simple rutina de ejercicios.

Para los únicos dos hombres que observaban, era lo más parecido a un truco de hipnosis.

Sin dudas Rico y Private también cumplían la orden, pero no recibían mucha atención en realidad.

El primero en terminar fue Rico, y el segundo, Private. Los dos decidieron quedarse a un lado, sin mucho más que hacer.

Sin embargo, Kowalski parecía ir más despacio. Como en cámara lenta. O al menos, eso le pareció a Skipper. Y a Julien, también.

El líder tuvo que obligarse a retirar la mirada, cuando entre una y otra abdominal, logró entrever la sonrisa torcida del teniente. Él sabía lo que hacía y por qué lo hacía. Estaba haciéndose desear.

—Kowalski, ¿p-por qué la demora?—masculló, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¡Déjalo ser!—intervino Julien. Pero el teniente se detuvo, le faltaban dos.

—Así se moldean mejor los músculos y dada la lentitud supone una mayor resistencia a la presión—explicó, el teniente—. Meramente estratégico.

—Entonces termina—suspiró, sin perderse de cada trozo de piel que tenía a la vista. Cuando el teniente lo hizo y se levantó, titubéo un poco—. Ahora, quiero que cada uno suba hasta el techo.

Los soldados se miraron entre sí por lo fácil de la orden.

—Usando sólo una pierna y una mano.

—Eso es virtualmente imposible—murmuró Kowalski, y se quedó allí observando la casa, trazando un plan mentalmente

Por su parte, Rico fue el primero en acatar la orden, sonriendo confiado. Él sabía perfectamente que la casa contaba con mecanismos de defensa bastante violentos, y también sabía exactamente dónde se escondían las trampas. Él mismo las había instalado.

Desgraciadamente, Private sabía de aquellos obstáculos, pero desconocía su localización. Comenzó a trepar con mucha dificultad, pero al aferrarse con su mano a uno de los ladrillos, éste se propulsó hacia adelante. El muchacho cerró sus ojos y esperó la caída, que no llegó.

Sintió la mano de Rico cerrarse sobre su muñeca, sosteniéndolo.

—Usaron ambas manos—señaló Skipper, justo cuándo el ladrillo de la pared caía a sus pies—. ¡Fallaron!

Mientras el sargento ayudaba al cadete a bajar, más preocupado por su bienestar que por haber fallado, el líder se volvió hacia Kowalski.

Frunció el ceño cuando lo vio en el mismo lugar, analizando la casa muy atentamente.

—¡Muévete, Kowalski!—apresuró. Y el teniente le miró, algo perdido, pero asintió.

Skipper sintió algo extraño en el estómago cuando el teniente se acercó a la casa y colocó el pie izquierdo encima de un escalón.

_No creí que fuera zurdo_, pensó, divertido. Pero al verlo utilizar la mano derecha para sostenerse de un ladrillo, sonrió con picardía. _¿Ambidiestro?_

Kowalski logró aferrarse a otro ladrillo cuando vio que éste se hundía de nuevo en la casa. Suspiró angustiado y continuó escalando.

Estaba a nada de llegar, y Skipper se permitió sonreír con orgullo, y mirando su bien formado cuerpo.

—¡Eso es!—vociferaron él y Julien.

Se miraron extrañados. El teniente giró la cabeza y le sonrió al vecino, causando que Skipper frunciera el ceño.

Y como si fuera karma, el ladrillo donde apoyaba su pie y su mano, cayeron. Y él con ellos.

Lanzó un gritito agudo, digno de una adolescente que recibía la corona de Reina del Baile en la secundaria. Un alarido que no coincidía con su aspecto varonil. Pero no gritó en vano. Los ladrillos cayeron sobre su brazo izquierdo. Y rompieron sus huesos.

—¡Kowalski!—sin poder evitarlo, el líder se apresuró a llegar a su lado. Bufó al ver lo ocurrido—. ¡Rico, primeros auxilios!

El sargento asintió sólo una vez, y se adentró en la casa rápidamente. Private se acercó a Skipper, y éste le señaló a Julien con un movimiento de su cabeza. Quería que se fuera.

Cuándo el cadete se acercó al vecino, éste se negó a marcharse, mostrándose preocupado.

—¡No me iré!—espetó, acercándose con aires de grandeza y viéndolo con el ceño fruncido—. ¡Mira lo que has logrado con tus tontas órdenes, monja!

—¿Yo? ¡Todo estaba bien! ¡Él está entrenado para esto y más! ¡Fuiste tú quién lo distrajo!

—¡Tú tambíen lo hiciste! Míralo, le rompiste su bracito—se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura del teniente.

Private parpadeó confundido, viendo a Julien y a Skipper. ¿Estaban peleándose por Kowalski? Sonrió divertido.

—S-Skipper...

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Maldición, e-estás apretándome el brazo...!

El líder se dio cuenta de que en su enfado, apretaba con fuerza lo que tenía en sus manos, es decir, el brazo roto de Kowalski. Lo soltó, un poco apenado.

—¡Ay, mejor apártate!—Julien también se arrodilló junto al teniente, mirándolo con aprehensión—. Pobre monjita herida...

Skipper chasqueó la lengua ante el tono empalagoso de Julien, pero Kowalski sólo rió un poco, justo cuándo Rico regresaba junto a ellos.

Se levantó y se dirigió a Rico.

—Ya sabes cómo curarlo, soldado—sonrió de lado—. Ponte Rico con él.

El sargento asintió, mirando al teniente ser mimado por Julien. Y su sonrisa se volvió tenebrosa.

Skipper rió un poco y se encaminó hacia el hogar, vociferando que el entrenamiento había terminado y que podían descansar.

Desde la cocina, pudo escuchar los gritos del teniente a causa de Rico. Sonrió internamente, sirviéndose café. Y se encerró en su oficina, hasta muy tarde.

Cuando salió, sólo Kowalski, con el brazo enyesado, estaba leyendo una revista científica.

El teniente parecía no haberlo escuchado llegar, porque se mantuvo concentrado en su lectura. El líder se acercó, y silenciosamente, se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

—¿Estás mejor, soldado?—cuestionó, mirándolo de reojo

—Sí—contestó secamente, sin apartar su vista de su revista—. No duele tanto.

—No tienes que actuar conmigo, Kowalski. Sé que te duele como el demonio.

El aludido bufó, y dejó su revista, volviéndose para mirarlo.

—Me duele, Skipper—murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Contento?

Pero Skipper no lo estaba. Las primeras tres palabras del teniente le traían malos recuerdos. Por eso suspiró, apartando la vista.

No vio la sonrisa casi vengativa en el rostro del teniente.

—Por cierto, lindo espectáculo el de hoy en la tarde—dijo el teniente, pero el capitán tenía la mirada perdida.

—Siempre te dolió—comentó distraídamente el capitán cuando el teniente regresó a su lectura. Kowalski borró su sonrisa, incómodo.

_Skipper se revisó por última vez en el espejo. Según su nueva pareja, irían a un restaurante. Pero él definitivamente no pagaría comida tan cara cuando lo único que quería era sexo. Ya vería cómo arreglárselas._

_Caminó por los pasillos, mirándose de cuando en cuando para verificar que su aspecto estuviera pulcro y masculino. Pasó de largo de un pasillo, pero segundos después regresó sobre sus pasos._

_Había un par de cadetes golpeando a un tercero en el piso._

_—¡Suficiente! ¡Largo!—vociferó acercándose a largas zancadas._

_Logró identificarlos, como dos de sus ex-parejas sexuales. Pero en el piso, hecho un ovillo, estaba ese niño de lentes._

_—¿Estás bien?—cuetionó, viendo a ese niño que siempre lo interrumpía, ahora lo hacía de nuevo, pero esta vez en verdad no era a propósito._

_—Me duele, señor..._

_—Eso parece...—murmuró, notando que tenía un ojo morado e hinchado. Levantó la vista, y vio a los dos agresores huir corriendo—. ¿Qué pasó, niño?_

_—Nada, n-nada—intentó levantarse, pero las piernas le fallaron, y tuvo que aferrarse al teniente—. Lo siento._

_Skipper no respondió, pero lo ayudó a levantarse. Hizo una mueca._

_—¿Por qué te golpeaban?—insistió, frunciendo el ceño_

_El muchacho suspiró, acomodándose sus gafas, sin mirarlo._

_—No l-lo sé, señor. Creo que simplemente me odian._

_—¿Ha ocurrido otras veces?—cuestionó seriamente. El cadete tímidamente asintió, limpiándose el hilito de sangre que brotaba de su boca—. Sucede seguido, ¿cierto?_

_El cadete no respondió. Y Skipper regresó su mirada hacia el final del pasillo, donde sus agresores intentaban en vano esconderse. Titubeó un momento y se encogió de hombros._

_Al fin que esa noche ni tenía tantas ganas, intento convencerse._

_—Te llevaré a tu habitación y me quedaré contigo. Sólo esta vez, ¿de acuerdo?—murmuró en su oído. De todos modos, su actual pareja ni le interesaba tanto. Y eso sí era verdad._

_—No—el cadete se esforzó por alejarse de él rápidamente—. Disculpe, señor, pero n-no._

_—Oh, sí._

_—No._

_—¿Por qué?_

_Skipper sabía que era una pregunta tonta, y ya se esperaba un discurso moralmente correcto sobre lo mal que estaba acostarse con cadetes._

_Pero se sorprendió cuando el menor lo miró por fin, con el ceño algo fruncido._

_—Porque no quiero ni necesito su lástima, señor—espetó secamente._

_Sonrió levemente, admirando al cadete. Pero negó con la cabeza, acercándose a él._

_—Chico, tus agresores están detrás de esa pared, esperando a que yo me largue. No estoy preguntándote, lo haré._

_El cadete tembló un poco, pensando en las pocas posibilidades que tenía de ganarles a esos cadetes en una carrera hasta su habitación. Bufó molesto y asintió, más enojado que aliviado._

_—Pero usted estará lejos de mi cama, señor._

_Skipper rió entredientes y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón._

_—Claro, te lo prometo—dijo con sarcasmo._

_Con una última mirada al lugar dónde se escondían los otros dos cadetes, suspiró y guió el camino hasta su habitación._

_Caminó totalmente callado, sin mirar ni una vez a quién lo acompañaba._

_Sin embargo, Skipper sí lo observaba. Notó que tenía el cabello rizado, y que unos cuántos rizos le caían desordenadamente sobre su rostro. También que aunque sus gafas eran enormes y anti-estéticas, cubrían unos profundos ojos azules._

_Al llegar a la habitación del muchacho, notó que de alguna forma poco usual, le resultaba adorable. Fue entonces cuándo quiso darse una bofetada._

_No podía pensar que ése chico era atractivo. ¿O sí?_

_El cadete titubeó un poco y cerró la puerta con seguro, causando que Skipper sonriera levemente. El pequeño fue hasta su closet y sacó un par de mantas, una almohada y algo de ropa._

_—Ten—le brindó. Era ropa bastante grande, que no le quedaría ni en broma al delgado cadete—. Póntelo y... recuéstate—dijo señalando la cama._

_Skipper arqueó las cejas, extrañado._

_—¿Y dónde se supone que dormirás, niño?_

_Señaló la cama improvisada que empezaba a hacer en el piso. Skipper negó._

_—Hace frío. Tú duérmete en la cama y yo ahí._

_—P-Pero..._

_—Ahora ve a ponerte la pijama, niño._

_—¡P-Pero es mi habitación!_

_—No miraré—aseguró, sonriente_

_El muchacho lo miró con desconfianza, y negó con su cabeza._

_—Dormiré con el uniforme, por hoy—sentenció, dejándose caer sobre la cama, cansado_

_—Oh, ¿no confías en mí?—bromeó el mayor, sonriendo ladinamente. Recibió una mirada incrédula por parte del muchacho, y rió por lo bajo—. De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Yo sí confío en ti, y para demostrarlo..._

_Comenzó a desabotonar su camisa para usar la ropa que el cadete le había entregado. Sonrió torcidamente cuando notó que el muchacho lo miraba fijamente, sonrojado hasta las orejas._

_Dejó que la prenda cayera en el suelo e ignorando la ropa que el cadete le había dado, empezó a desabrocharse el cinturón y el pantalón. Dejó que éste resbalara por sus piernas, regocijándose con ver al cadete sudando por el nerviosismo._

_¡Hasta sus lentes se habían empañado! Kowalski rápidamente se los quitó para limpiarlos, pero Skipper se los quitó._

_—¡O-Oye...!—se arrodilló en la cama, intentando alcanzar sus lentes. Pero Skipper le tomó del rostro y sonrió, acercándose al cadete._

_—¡No los necesitas!—acusó, cuando se percató que el chico no entrecerraba los ojos para ver mejor. Sonrió aún más, viendo esos ojos. Esos estúpidos lentes los cubrían._

_—¡Son de lectura y me ayudan mucho! ¡Dámelos!_

_Forcejeó, y terminó cayendo encima del capitán, ambos en el suelo. El cadete empezó a respirar entrecortadamente al colocar sus manos en el pecho del mayor. Sus caderas se rozaron. Y recordó que Skipper estaba en calzoncillos._

_El muchacho quiso levantarse, pero el teniente lo retuvo allí, viendo su expresión nerviosa._

_—¿Por qué?_

_—¿Huh?_

_—¿Por qué usas gafas que no necesitas?—cuestionó sinceramente, devolviéndole dichas gafas—. ¿Necesitas los braquets de tus dientes, acaso?_

_El cadete las tomó, e hizo ademán de colocárselas. A último momento, desistió._

_—No—susurró, por unos momentos olvidando la extrema cercanía que compartían—. Pero no quiero ir a que me los quiten. Me aterran los dentistas._

_Skipper rió entredientes ante el tono intencionalmente tembloroso del chico, y éste sonrió un poco._

_—Oye, niño._

_—Dime._

_—¿Te levantarás, o estás demasiado cómodo?_

_Kowalski volvió a sonrojarse enormemente y estuvo a punto de disculparse, pero al ver la confianza con la que el teniente lo tomaba, sonrió algo burlón._

_—Estoy cómodo, la verdad—asintió._

_Skipper rió, encantado con ése chico. Se enderezó un poco, y al acercarse tanto al cabello del chico, pudo olfatear su champú. Hipnotizante._

_Retuvo un poco más al niño y enterró la nariz en su cabello, descendiendo por su cuello. No era raro que él se embelesara, simplemente lo hermoso lo llamaba y él respondía._

_El cadete cerró los ojos, extrañado. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de acercamientos. Pero Skipper era un experto en hacer sentir bien a las personas con su tacto._

_—Oye, eres bastante agradable de sentir—ronroneó, recostándolo en la cama improvisada. Sonrió al verlo tan tímido._

_Kowalski tragó saliva y le evitó la mirada al mayor. Era la primera vez que tenía un contacto de ése tipo y tenía... tanta curiosidad._

_—N-No creo que sea... una b-buena idea—jadeó cuándo el mayor volvió a respirar el aroma de su cuello—. En serio..._

_Skipper rió por lo bajo, y se apartó un poco, sólo para mirarlo._

_—Yo tampoco creí que fuera buena idea, niño...—murmuró, acercándose a su rostro lentamente—... hasta hace unos momentos._

_Supo que el menor replicaría, por lo que unió sus labios precipitadamente. Lo sintió tensarse enseguida, y esperaba que lo empujara para apartarlo._

_Pero el cadete logró sorprenderlo cuando lo tomó del rostro e intentó mover sus labios junto a él, entre tímido y confiado. Lo cierto era que la curiosidad y excitación que le causaba la situación lo estaban cegando. Y no quería arruinarlo._

_Skipper hundió los dedos en el cabello del menor y empezó a acariciar, relajando considerablemente al menor. Kowalski se aferró a su espalda y comenzó a acariciar su piel._

_Lanzó un jadeo cuando las manos de Skipper descendieron y se colaron en el interior de su ropa. Una jugueteaba en su estómago y la otra jugueteaba con la mente del menor, haciendo ademanes de introducirse en su ropa interior._

_—S-Señor..._

_—Dime Skipper—murmuró en su oído, y lo succionó, haciendo estremecer al niño._

_—S-Skipper._

_Se enderezó, y Skipper creyó que esta vez el niño lo reñiría y alejaría, Pero no. El cadete lo ayudó a deshacerse de su camisa y volvió a abrazarse a él._

_El muchacho hundió sus uñas en la piel de su espalda, cuando la mano del mayor se decidió por fin y se introdujo en su ropa interior._

_El teniente, satisfecho por su reacción, se dedicó a mordisquear su cuello con tranquilidad mientras creaba un ritmo pausado en los movimientos de su mano, como si fuera una rutina. Porque para él, lo era._

_—Skipper...—suspiró el menor, arqueando su espalda y cerrando sus ojos_

_Por un momento, una milésima de segundo, Skipper sintió culpa. Culpa por estar actuando como si el chico fuera otro de sus juguetes, mientras que para el muchacho, obviamente no era así._

_Intentó dejar de pensar en ello. Y cada gesto que provocaba en el pequeño con sus caricias, lo ayudaba bastante._

_Las manos inexpertas del más pequeño se movieron por su cuerpo, haciendo que Skipper cerrara los ojos y disfrutara del tacto. Una vez Manfredi le dijo que tener sexo con un virgen era de lo mejor, porque pese al no-sentimiento, se sentía cierta conexión y consideración con la pareja._

_Era mutuo. Y las caricias te excitaban aunque fueran las primeras de esa persona._

_Y lo entendió, pese a haberse reído en ese instante de su amigo. Miró al pequeño debajo de él. Y volvió a besar sus labios, ahora más lento._

_Quiso detenerse, estaba a nada de terminar pero sintió que podía evitarlo. Pero las manos del cadete atraparon su miembro y empezaron a acariciar. Como Manfredi dijo: de lo mejor._

_Fue la primera vez que Skipper detuvo a su pareja cuando ésta colocó las manos en su miembro para estimularlo. Le sonrió al chico, sintiendo que no resistiría en realidad._

_—Eres virgen, ¿verdad?—preguntó, y el niño pareció caer en cuenta también de lo que había estado a punto de hacer, porque perdió color y asintió. Skipper suspiró—. Vamos a dormir, niño._

_El más bajo titubeó._

_—Puedes terminar—concedió, llevando ahora su mano a su propia excitación, uniéndola con la del teniente—. P-Pero no dentro de mí, claro..._

_—No—sentenció, apartando su mano definitivamente. Vio la expresión casi decepcionada del muchacho, y sonrió otra vez—. En serio..._

_Y con unos últimos y rápidos movimientos de su mano, sintió que el chico estallaba, soltando un gran suspiro._

_Dejándose caer sobre aquella cama improvisada, y ahora desordenada, Kowalski lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, algo confundido._

_—¿P-Por qué...?—jadeó, intentando respirar con normalidad—. Y-Yo..._

_—Porque quiero terminar... pero dentro de ti—le ronroneó, acariciando su rostro suavemente. Al ver la expresión de susto que puso el muchacho, no pudo contenerse y rió—. Algún día, niño. Algún día._

_Kowalski titubeó y le evitó la mirada. Se levantó y recostó en la cama. Skipper no le tomó importancia, pero cuando el cadete se quedó mirándolo por largos segundos, se extrañó._

_—Ven._

_—¿Eh? Oh, no, no creo que sea buena idea._

_—Ven...—repitió—. No me dormiré hasta que tú lo hagas._

_—Buen intento. Pero apuesto a que mi insomnio no lo vencerás—dijo al posicionarse a su lado. Se recostó y cubrió a ambos con las mantas de la cama._

_El cadete ladeó la cabeza._

_—Apuesto a que sí—se recostó y empezó a acariciar el rostro del mayor, destensándolo._

_Skipper cerraba poco a poco los ojos, sintiéndose repentinamente cansado._

_—Oye, niño..._

_—¿Sí?_

_—En verdad tengo buen gusto. Me fijé en ti—sonrió divertido, y se quedó dormido._

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Eso ha sido todo, por ahora! Esperamos lo hayan disfrutado. La verdad nosotras disfrutamos escribiéndolo.<strong>_

_**Si te gustó, deja rw. Si no te gustó, deja rw. **_

_**¡Saludos!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for the memories**_

_**Disclaimer: Los Pingüinos de Madagascar y sus personajes no nos pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. KovatePrivalski97 y Umeki-Nara sólo escriben por diversión y entretenimiento, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Resumen: Porque Kowalski aprendió de Skipper más que técnicas de combate y estrategia. Pero el alumno siempre supera al maestro, ¿no? A menos que el maestro se enamore. **_

_**Advertencias: Lime. Slash (relación chicoxchico) Si no te gusta, por favor no leas.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Ese día estaba programado para ser de descanso. Así que Skipper se permitió dormir un poco más de lo que debería. Se sentía terriblemente cansado, pero al abrir los ojos, había despertado con una sonrisa.<p>

Y cabe destacar que había dormido en el sillón, pues estuvo tan sumido en sus recuerdos que ahí había caído. Kowalski ni siquiera lo había movido, simpelemente se había ido.

Suspiró y estiró un poco sus músculos, para percatarse segundos después que sus soldados ya estaban desayunando.

Y Cola Anillada estaba ahí. Dándole de comer a Kowalski.

Maldijo por lo bajo y se acercó a ellos. Tomó la taza de café que Private le tendía y el periódico que Rico le dejó en su lugar.

—Creo que hoy no autoricé visitas— masculló—. Kowalski, quiero a tu invitado fuera.

—Se irá cuándo termine de ayudarme—aclaró el teniente, recibiendo otra pequeña porción de tocino. Luego de tragar, sonrió—. Nos iremos, de hecho.

—Según recuerdo eres ambidiestro—murmuró Skipper, arqueando sus cejas—. ¿Y a dónde creen que irán?

—¡Ay, sí que eres molesto!-exclamó Julien, ofreciéndole un vaso de jugo de naranja al soldado convaleciente—. Sólo lo llevaré a conocer el vecindario. No te esponjes, monjita.

Skipper gruñó, mirándolos con los ojos entrecerrados. Él sabía que Kowalski sabía que la presencia de Julien lo incomodaba. Y por eso mismo había aceptado su ayuda.

—Maldito seas—farfulló, pero nadie pareció entenderlo, o no le prestaron atención

Skipper casi tuvo la urgencia de señalarlo de manera acusadora cuando el teniente se limpió por sí mismo los labios con una servilleta con su mano libre, pero supuso que se vería demasiado patético.

El teniente se levantó y le sonrió a Julien, ofreciéndole su mano para levantarse.

Cuándo Julien tomó la mano que le era ofrecida, Skipper sintió ganas de golpearlo un poco demasiado, pero en su lugar sólo apretó uno de sus puños, bebiendo un sorbo de su café.

—Ya nos vamos, vecinos—anunció alegremente el auto-asignado rey—. No nos esperen temprano... éste es un vecindario grande.

Skipper bufó y se restregó la mano en el rostro, sumamente molesto. Miró que sus dos soldados restantes ya habían terminado con su desayuno. Y sonrió perversamente.

—Oigan, chicos, ¿por qué no dan un paseo juntos? Apuesto a que el vecindario necesita ser patrullado—dijo, sonriendo ladino.

Rico parpadeó confundido, pero al ver la mirada sugestiva del líder sonrió también y asintió. Hoy por ti, mañana por mí.

—No lo sé, Skipper. Todo parece muy tranquilo—dijo el menor. Pero el sargento lo tomó de la mano.

—Vamos—lo arrastró tras de él.

Tendría una especie de cita con el menor y a cambio sólo tendría que arruinar la de Kowalski.

_Caminaba sumamente contento. Hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía tan bien. ¡Y todo por ese niño! Era increíble._

_Llegó a la enfermería, dónde éste estaba haciendo servicio. Sonrió ladinamente y se recargó en la puerta que cerró con seguro._

_—Hey. Necesito ser atendido—murmuró acercándose a él y acorralándolo contra la mesa. El más pequeño frunció el ceño y se sonrojó enormemente._

_—De acuerdo, entonces siéntese, señor—indicó, empujándolo levemente para salir de su prisión._

_—Pudiste con mi insomnio, niño—murmuró el teniente, atrayéndolo a su regazo—. No sé cómo lo hiciste, pero tendrás que hacerlo de nuevo._

_El menor rió un poco, y suspiró._

_—No deberías estar aquí—señaló, trazando círculos en su pecho con su dedo índice—. Esto es una enfermería, no una habitación de hotel._

_Entonces fue turno de Skipper para reír, entredientes. Se acercó para besar sus labios brevemente, y le sonrió._

_—Tampoco debimos dormir juntos, literalmente—dijo con tranquilidad—. Pero ninguno se arrepiente, ¿verdad?_

_El cadete sonrió levemente y se inclinó para besar sus labios, paseando la mano por su cabello._

_—Esta noche... podríamos repetirlo—dijo tímidamente, enroscándose en su cuello._

_El teniente sonrió y colocó las manos en las caderas del niño._

_—Me parece perfecto—murmuró, inclinándose nuevamente por esos suaves labios._

_Tal vez fuera la posición, pues normalmente sólo sentaba en las piernas a alguien con quien follaría. O el niño, que era sumamente adorable. Extrañamente adorable, sí, para él. El punto es que empezó a asustarse al sentir un calor nacer en su bajo vientre y extenderse por su cuerpo._

_¡No, no quería excitarse! Lo estaba disfrutando, pero no para eso._

_El muchacho lo sintió tensarse, por lo que se separó para mirarlo._

_—¿Todo e-está bien?—cuestionó, viéndolo con cierta preocupación_

_Skipper gruñó, apretando un poco más su agarre sobre sus caderas. Aquello no lo ayudaba mucho._

_—Todo está bien—aseguró, formando una pequeña sonrisa. Lo besó fugazmente, y lo obligó a levantarse—. Pero creo que debo irme._

_Kowalski lo observó levantarse y alejarse de él, dirigiéndose a la puerta. No quería que se fuera, y por eso, soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió._

_—Quédate—pidió, logrando que el teniente se detuviera con su mano en el pestillo de la puerta—. Pensé que n-necesitabas que te atendieran._

_Skipper sonrió levemente, girándose hacia el cadete. Acunó su rostro entre sus manos y depositó un casto beso en sus labios._

_—Oye, niño... ¿tienes planes para hoy?—cuestionó, depositando más besos en su boca. Cada vez profundizando más—. Si mal no recuerdo... en una hora termina tu servicio—jadeó, mordiendo el labio inferior del menor._

_—¿T-Tienes algo planeado?_

_Se detuvo un momento y asintió._

_—Hay una película de Comodoro Peligro en el cine—sonrió pícaramente—. Aunque no me llama la atención._

_—¿Entonces p-por qué...? ¡O-Oye!—empezó a reír divertido, al ver que el teniente bromeaba._

_—Necesitas relajarte—le sugirió el mayor, acariciando un poco su rostro—. Podríamos salir de ésta mugrosa academia y... no sé, buscar algo para hacer._

_—¿Sin un plan?_

_—No necesitas un plan para todo._

_El pequeño tomó aire un momento, para analizar la situación. Porque si había algo que le gustaba hacer, era analizarlo todo._

_Hacía apenas un día, casi no compartía contacto visual con el hombre frente a él. Y en menos de veinticuatro horas, habían tenido un contacto bastante íntimo y ahora planeaban una especie de cita implícita. No pudo evitar reír un poco ante lo ridículo que sonaría la situación para otros, cuando para él parecía bastante normal en aquel momento._

_—Es cierto—respondió al fin, y se acomodó un poco ésas gafas que no necesitaba—. Así que espérame una hora._

—_Muy bien, pequeño—sonrió depositando un suave beso en su mejilla._

_Se separó un poco, pero al ver los ojos del más joven, sintió la necesidad de acercarse nuevamente y profundizar._

_—T-Te veo en un rato—se excusó, sintiendo que no podría resistir el impulso de acariciar en donde era indebido en ese momento. Besó su frente y se retiró._

_El teniente lo esperó pacientemente por una hora. Durante esa hora, había aprovechado para darse una ducha fría y aclarar un poco sus ideas. Sabía que por alguna razón, debía ir despacio con el muchacho. Y no estaba acostumbrado._

_Por su parte, Kowalski hizo todo lo posible por terminar con su servicio incluso varios minutos antes de lo indicado. Estaba ansioso. No sabía qué harían, pero la idea de salir de la academia aunque fuera por un rato, le resultaba maravillosa._

_Tan distraído estaba en sus propios pensamientos, que casi no vio un enorme anuncio en una de las tantas carteleras que adornaban los pasillos. Se detuvo y regresó sobre sus pasos, sonriendo._

_La Invexpo estaba en la ciudad, y se había instalado hacía apenas unos días. No podía creer que no se había enterado antes._

_Sin perder su sonrisa alegre, literalmente fue corriendo hasta la habitación de Skipper, para avisarle que ya estaba libre y que sabía lo que harían ésa tarde._

_—¿Una Invexpo, qué es eso?_

_—Es una convención donde se muestran avances y experimentos científicos—sonrió—. También hay armamento._

_El teniente sonrió divertido. Le parecía adorable que Kowalski intentara convencerlo con la parte del armamento. Asintió y se inclinó para besar su frente._

_—Entonces vamos, pequeño._

_Por alguna razón, le gustaba que Skipper lo llamara así._

_Habían logrado salir de la academia sin que nadie que pudiera acusarlos los viera. O al menos, eso creyeron._

_El menor iba totalmente emocionado, caminaba rápidamente y con una enorme sonrisa._

_Skipper lo observaba atentamente, sonriendo también. Le resultaba adorable verlo tan ilusionado. Sin dudas había valido la pena escaparse._

_Cuándo notó que el muchacho comenzaba a caminar demasiado alejado de él, por instinto estiró su brazo para tomar su mano._

_Kowalski se detuvo un momento, sorprendido, y el teniente creyó que le reclamaría. Sin embargo, sólo sonrió tranquilamente y continuó caminando, sin soltarlo._

_Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la Invexpo, Skipper supo que se aburriría enormemente en ese lugar. Pero se contuvo de hacer algún gesto de exasperación._

_Llegaron a una exposición en donde un hombre rechoncho y entusiasmado les mostraba cómo hacer mensajes con los elementos de la tabla periódica._

_Skipper lo intentó. Pero no podía. Se estaba exasperando en formar una simple frase. Quería escribir algo bonito, como 'Me gustas' o 'Lindos ojos' pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no había J en la tabla periódica, y que no encontraba la manera de juntar un Me..._

_Sólo atinó a escribir un 'Te AmO', que el cadete logró entrever. Kowalski se sonrojó, y deshizo su mensaje rápidamente. Nervioso._

_Se palmeó la cara. El niño seguramente se había asustado. ¡Pero era lo único que había podido formar!_

_—Al menos lo intenté—murmuró, cruzándose de brazos_

_Entonces vio que el chico seguía sonrojado, pero ahora le sonreía. Y luego de un momento, se echó a reír nerviosamente. Se acercó a él, y sin importarle estar en medio de una convención llena de personas, lo besó fugazmente, logrando relejarlo un poco. Cuándo se apartó, aún sonreía._

_—Tal vez algún día sea lo que en verdad quieres decirme—susurró, apartando la mirada_

_Skipper no pudo más que sonreír aliviado, y besarlo una vez más._

_—No lo dudes, pequeño._

_Continuaron viendo algunos experimentos y resultados de estudios científicos. Tomados de la mano, aún. No había presiones. Al contrario que el resto de los cadetes, Kowalski no le exigía amarlo en ese momento. Lo deseaba de manera sincera, mientras que sus anteriores parejas sexuales sólo lo veían como un requisito._

_O una competencia._

_Afuera empezó a llover de manera estrepitosa. Afortunadamente los organizadores del evento previeron esta situación y habían montado una carpa encima de la Invexpo._

_Y cuando se dirigían a un Planetario pequeño, Skipper se detuvo y palideció._

_Ahí estaban Manfredi y Johnson._

_Tuvo que reaccionar rápidamente, y arrastrando al cadete tras él, buscó la salida más cercana._

_—¡¿Qué ocurre?!—cuestionó el menor, frunciendo un poco el ceño—. ¡Quiero ir al planetario!_

_—Manfredi y Johnson, a tu derecha—le indicó en un murmullo entredientes—. Aún no nos ven, pero no falta mucho para que lo hagan._

_Kowalski los vio también, y sintió que se le helaba la sangre. Si su mentor, el sargento Johnson, lo descubría allí y además con Skipper, no iba a tardar en interrogarlo e intentar que dejara de verlo._

_Enseguida divisó una salida a unos pocos metros, y se la indicó al teniente. Ambos lograron escabullirse fuera de la enorme carpa sin ser vistos._

_Y apenas salieron, la lluvia torrencial los recibió._

_Skipper había asistido a misiones en donde el clima cambiaba precipitadamente. Regiones ardientes como los desiertos de México podían cambiar fácilmente al anochecer._

_Pero Kowalski no había experimentado nada de eso. Y sí lo exponía demasiado tiempo al frío de la lluvia, se enfermaría._

_—¡Ven, sígueme!—le indicó, tomando su mano._

_El cadete asintió, con los ojos cerrados. Se dejaba llevar por Skipper, sin ver el camino._

_Casi tropezaba varias veces por el barro, pero al fin logró localizar la parte trasera de un bar. Se resguardaron debajo de su techo. Estaban tan empapados, que de moverse un poco, podrían escurrir agua._

_Miró al cadete, quien se abrazaba a sí mismo mientras temblaba._

_Delicadamente, lo despojó de sus gafas inservibles por el agua. Éste sonrió agradecido._

_Se miraron por minutos que parecieron eternos, y el cadete fue acercándose a él. Se acurrucó en su pecho, obviamente buscando algo de calor. El teniente lo abrazó fuertemente, y besó su coronilla. Podía sentirlo temblar ligeramente entre sus brazos._

—_Esto n-no estaba en l-los planes...—murmuró el chico, pero enseguida rió un poco—. Oh, espera... n-no teníamos planes._

_Skipper rió por lo bajo, acariciando suavemente su espalda para intentar relajarlo._

_Fue entonces que el cadete lo sorprendió un poco cuándo se apartó de él sólo un momento, y se prendió de su cuello, besándolo apasionadamente._

_Pero que estuviera sorprendido, no quería decir que no lo correspondería. Se aferró al más pequeño, rodeándolo con sus brazos y presionando sus labios con tal desesperación, que transmitió a Kowalski aquello que se negaba a decir._

_Cuando Kowalski entreabrió la boca, Skipper inmediatamente arremetió contra él, haciéndolo gemir. El calor empezaba a embargarlos nuevamente._

_—Eres maravilloso...—admitió el cadete entre pequeños jadeos mientras introducía sus pequeñas e inexpertas manos curiosas por debajo de su camisa. Su piel era tan cálida y adictiva..._

_Skipper lo arrinconó contra una pared, sin dejar de saborear su boca. Se sentía embriagado por el sabor y calor que Kowalski emanaba._

_—No... tú lo eres—afirmó, mordisqueando su labio inferior._

_El menor rió un poco al escucharlo, halagado. Continuó acariciando su piel mientras volvía a recibirlo en su boca, jadeante._

_Sintió las manos del teniente colarse también bajo su ropa, acariciando tan lentamente que lo estaba enloqueciendo._

_Sabía que estaban en un lugar bastante público, y que si a alguien más se le ocurría esconderse allí, serían descubiertos. Y ése pensamiento le hacía sentir la adrenalina recorrerle las venas y nublar sus pensamientos._

_Por eso cuándo sintió la mano del mayor comenzar a introducirse en su pantalón, lo detuvo._

_—No—jadeó al apartarse un segundo—. Es m-mi turno, señor..._

_Skipper escondió el rostro en el cuello del menor y negó con la cabeza, divertido al ver que éste se estremecía al sentir su aliento._

_—No, pequeño—empezó a besar su piel—. Ya te dije... quiero estar dentro de ti—afirmó, sonriente._

_El cadete cerró los ojos, haciendo que Skipper continuara devorando su piel. Sexualmente, Skipper representaba un gran estímulo para él. Y era mucho más que eso._

_—P-Pues... h-hagámoslo—gimió, arqueándose contra la pared de ladrillo._

_El teniente se tensó. Realmente no se esperaba oír esas palabras, al menos, no ése día. Hizo un gran esfuerzo, y se apartó de su cuello para mirarlo._

_—¿Hablas en serio?_

_El menor asintió, aún con los ojos cerrados. Aquella imagen, la de su rostro mojado por la lluvia y adornado por pequeñas gotas, y sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas, lo hizo sonreír._

_Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, y lo besó nuevamente. Intentó expresarle en ése beso todo aquello que le hacía sentir. Se apartó justo cuándo el muchacho se inclinaba hacia él._

_—No, pequeño—murmuró, acariciando su mejilla suavemente—. No._

_—¿Por qué?—cuestionó Kowalski, abriendo los ojos para ver su expresión._

_Skipper sonrió ante su tono de voz, y besó delicadamente su frente._

_—Porque tú eres diferente. Especial—le explicó, besando la punta de su nariz, y luego sus mejillas—. Y quiero que sea especial, también. Toda espera tiene recompensa._

_Kowalski tragó saliva y asintió, ahora abochornado por querer apresurar aún más las cosas. Tomó a Skipper de las mejillas y besó sus labios, no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo._

_—Gracias, Skipper—dijo, pues se sentía increíblemente halagado._

_Y por la mirada devota que recibió, Skipper supo que había sido la mejor decisión que había tomado hasta ése momento._

—Gracias, Skipper—masculló una voz enojada. Al girar su rostro, los ojos de Kowalski lo fulminaron.

—¿Sucedió algo, soldado?—cuestionó, intentando hacerse el inocente.

El teniente no dijo nada. Simplemente subió las escaleras, escurriendo agua, y azotó la puerta de su habitación.

Supo entonces que mandar a Rico y Private para sabotear su cita, había sido la desición acertada.

Skipper no dejó de sonreír. Tenía que recompensar más seguido a Rico por haber bombardeado a Kowalski y Julien cuando éstos estuvieron a punto de besarse.

Llegó a la habitación del teniente y tocó un par de veces. Éste abrió, completamente furioso y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Se le ofrece algo, señor?—cuestionó con veneno en la voz. El capitán no se dejó amendrentar, y asintió sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Sólo quería comentarte que el Telurio, el Americio y el Oxígeno siguen siendo mis elementos favoritos de la tabla periódica—le guiñó un ojo y estuvo a punto de retirarse—. Ah, y date un baño. No queremos que a tu brazo herido se le sume una fea gripe, ¿cierto?

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Gracias por su atención! <strong>_

_**Esperamos que les siga gustando el fic, porque a nosotras nos encanta. **_

_**Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw. **_

_**¡Saludos!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for the memories**_

_**Disclaimer: Los Pingüinos de Madagascar y sus personajes no nos pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. KovatePrivalski97 y Umeki-Nara sólo escriben por diversión y entretenimiento, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Resumen: Porque Kowalski aprendió de Skipper más que técnicas de combate y estrategia. Pero el alumno siempre supera al maestro, ¿no? A menos que el maestro se enamore. **_

_**Advertencias: Slash (relación chicoxchico) Si no te gusta, por favor abstente de leer.**_

_**Ah, por cierto. Viendo sus reviews en éste y en In love and lonely hay algo que aclarar: ¡Somos dos escritoras! xD **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>_

Skipper miró al teniente sentarse lo más alejado posible de él. Pero no por ello borró su sonrisa. Continuó recorriendo el rostro del teniente con sus ojos.

—Te convertiste en un hombre muy atractivo—se permitió opinar, haciendo que el teniente levantara la vista.

Miró su reflejo distorsionado en la cuchara y frunció el ceño. De alguna manera, a veces sentía que no era así. Y que alguien más llegaría para mostrar cuán feo y poco sensual era.

Pero ese no sería el día, pensó. Así que sonrió con sorna y asintió, dándole la razón al líder.

—Hago que capitanes se exciten con mi sola presencia. Es un logro—picó, viendo cómo Skipper empezaba a ruborizarse.

—No sólo capitanes, por lo que tengo entendido—murmuró el líder, apartando la vista enseguida

—Ah, sí. Tenientes también.

Skipper comenzaba sentirse cada vez más incómodo, y Kowalski podía notarlo. Sonrió.

—Ahora, déjemos los rodeos—espetó entonces, cruzándose de brazos—. Pienso que fue realmente infantil que enviaras a Rico a espiarme. Muy inmaduro para alguien de tu edad.

—No sé de qué hablas—Skipper continuó sin mirarlo, revolviendo su taza de café distraídamente—. Pero te recomiendo que dejes de inventar historias absurdas, ¿entendido?

—Y yo te recomendaría moderar tu comportamiento. No puedes ir por la vida saboteando los recorridos con un psicópata a tu mando.

El líder casi empezó a reír por el comentario del teniente. Se contuvo y asintió.

—Oh, vamos. Hubo algún momento en el que eso te salvó—sonrió ladino.

El teniente frunció el ceño y no respondió.

—¿Qué quieres de mi, Skipper? Estás actuando muy extraño.

El líder arqueó un poco las cejas pero sonrió.

—¿Tienes planes para esta noche?

—Eso depende.

—¿De qué?

—De lo que quieras de mí.

El capitán no borró su sonrisa al escucharlo. Se reclinó tranquilamente en su silla, suspirando.

—Sólo quería recordarte que hoy no es día de descanso—murmuró, sonriendo aún más cuando el teniente arqueó sus cejas—. Y que además no autorizo visitas.

—Qué sorpresa—masculló Kowalski, levantándose de su lugar y mirándolo con desdén—. De todas formas, no tenía planes para esta noche.

Skipper se permitió reír entredientes y se levantó para ir detrás del teniente. Éste había subido rápidamente las escaleras, pero ahora estaba en el suelo, con Rico encima de él mientras lo zarandeaba furiosamente.

—¿Qué demonios sucede?

—¡Nos interrumpió! ¡Beso!—masculló el sargento aún enojado con el teniente, que pese a ser maltratado, sonreía maliciosamente.

—Ya, basta—vio al cadete, que estaba abochornado detrás del sargento. Sonrió divertido—. ¿Están listos para vomitar?

—Skipper, p-puedo explicarlo...—comenzó el muchacho, tembloroso—. B-Bueno, en realidad n-no...

Skipper negó con la cabeza, y chasqueó sus dedos, ordenando tácitamente al sargento que se detuviera. Éste así lo hizo, de mala gana.

Kowalski se levantó enseguida, y alisándose el uniforme, le dedicó una mirada vengativa a Rico antes de acercarse al cadete.

—Ten mucho cuidado, Private—le advirtió, asustándolo un poco—. En éste mundo hay gente como tú y yo... pero también cómo Skipper y Rico.

—Oh, Kowalski. Fácilmente se les llama pasivos y activos, no veo por qué señalar—comentó el líder sonriendo burlonamente. Acentuó su sonrisa ante la mueca envenenada del teniente.

—¿Qué?—el más joven no había entendido, pero el sargento le cubrió los oídos antes de continuar riendo ante el bochorno del teniente.

—Ahora, señoritos, practicaremos algo de nado sincronizado—dijo acercándose a una pared y presionando un interruptor.

Afuera, la tierra empezó a abrirse y una piscina surgió de su interior. Kowalski parpadeó confundido y miró su brazo aún enyesado.

—¿Y qué hay de Kowalski?—preguntó el más joven, cuándo el sargento le permitió oír de nuevo

Skipper se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, mirando al aludido de arriba a abajo.

—Supongo que él sólo mirará—murmuró, sin darle mucha importancia—. Creo que será inútil por un buen tiempo...

Y sin esperar que nadie más interviniera, se dirigió fuera de la casa, sonriendo maliciosamente. Sabía lo incómodo que había hecho sentir al teniente, y aquello le subía bastante el ánimo, por cruel que eso sonara.

_Kowalski fue apresado contra la pared. Matt levantó el puño y estuvo a punto de estrellarlo contra su rostro, pero se detuvo._

_—Te daré una oportunidad, Ignatonto—masculló—. Aléjate de Skipper y no te haré daño._

_—¡Déjame en paz!—exclamó el muchacho, intentando liberarse sin éxito_

_—¡Me lo contaron todo, imbécil!—continuó el agresor, aún amenazándolo con su puño—. Me contaron que me dejó plantado por tu culpa, porque se acostó contigo... ¡y que ayer se escaparon juntos!_

_Kowalski dejó de forcejear un momento, pero cuándo intentó hablar, el puño de Matt se estrelló contra su mejilla con fuerza._

_—É-Él y yo... no nos..._

_—¡Cállate!—presionó su rodilla en su estómago, hasta que Kowalski empezó a sentirse bastante mal—. Ahora, te alejarás de él, ¿de acuerdo?_

_—P-Pero... tú no lo quieres..._

_El cadete rió burlón._

_—No me digas, ¿tú sí?—ante la nula respuesta de su compañero, empezó a reír aún más—. ¡Imbécil! ¡Él jamás te tomaría en serio!_

_—N-No..._

_—Ahora, dilo—insistió Matt, volviendo a alzar su puño—. Di que te alejarás de él, o te irá mucho peor._

_—Yo... n-no..._

_—¡Dilo!_

_Kowalski sintió un pequeño hilo de sangre escapar de sus labios, y lo limpió. Con lágrimas en sus ojos, asintió._

_—Lo haré—susurró—. M-Me alejaré de él..._

Cuando Skipper salió, sus soldados lo esperaban, firmes y con sus trajes de baño puestos.

Hasta Kowalski, que estaba sentado al borde de la piscina mojándose los pies.

—¿Qué haces, soldado?

El teniente se encogió de hombros.

—Hace mucho calor adentro—explicó y se sumergió en el agua, aunque impulsándose lentamente con sus pies.-Estaré un rato aquí.

Skipper frunció el ceño. Lo estaba provocando. Se sabía deseable.

_Ese día no había visto a Skipper, cosa que lo alegró enormemente porque de lo contrario tendría problemas con Matt, el cadete que lo había amenazado._

_Se adentró a su habitación, dispuesto a descansar, y al girarse, vio al teniente recostado en su cama, cubierto con las cobijas y... aparentemente desnudo, al menos por lo que podía ver a primera vista._

_—¿Q-Qué haces aquí?—murmuró nervioso._

_—Hey... sólo descansaba un poco—se enderezó, preocupado—. ¿Sucede algo, pequeño?_

_El muchacho no pudo evitarlo, y luego de cerrar la puerta con seguro, se apresuró a lanzarse a sus brazos._

_—Pequeño...—Skipper lo abrazó, sorprendido, y el chico se acurrucó en su pecho, recostándose—. En serio, ¿qué ocurre?_

_—Abrázame—le pidió en voz baja, intentando no sollozar—. Abrázame, y no me sueltes._

_Y aunque el teniente cumplió su pedido, y lo estrujó aún más entre sus brazos, sintió que no era suficiente._

_Se apartó un poco para mirarlo. Lo recibió una mirada interrogante y preocupada por parte del mayor, y entonces no pudo evitar tomar su rostro entre sus manos y besarlo con ganas. Cómo si fuera la última vez._

_A Skipper ese beso le supo diferente a los otros. Agridulce. Casi en su totalidad amargo, de no ser porque eran los labios de Kowalski._

_El cadete empezó a temblar, pero no quiso separarse de la boca del teniente. Skipper lo recostó y lentamente cortó el beso, para no asustar demasiado al joven._

_—Pequeño, estás llorando—dijo, secando las lágrimas silenciosas de Kowalski. Éste cerró los ojos y asintió._

_—Skipper, hagámoslo... Por favor, quiero hacerlo ya—gimoteó._

_El teniente titubeó. No sólo no era el momento... el pequeño podía estar presionado por sus emociones. Y no sería correcto._

_—¿Por qué?—cuestionó con voz tranquila, aún acariciando su rostro para relajarlo—. ¿Por qué la urgencia?_

_—S-Sólo hagámoslo..._

_—Lo mejor será esperar..._

_—¡No podemos esperar!_

_Skipper no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la exclamación del muchacho, que ahora sollozaba aún más, desesperado._

_Enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para acercarlo, y tomó algo de aire para intentar hablar con coherencia._

_—Skipper... confía en m-mí—le suplicó, suspirando hondo—. Quiero hacerlo c-contigo. Ahora._

_El teniente se mordió el labio inferior. ¡No quería, no así! Continuó pensándolo, incluso cuando el más joven se inclinó para besar con devoción palpable sus labios._

_Cerró los ojos y correspondió._

_—No quiero tener sexo, Kowalski—advirtió, separándose bruscamente del cadete._

_—P-Pero, Skipper..._

_—Sólo lo haré si me prometes... que jamás te alejarás de mi, pequeño. Promételo._

_El cadete lo miró con aprehensión, y no pudo contener más su llanto. Lo soltó, sólo para cubrirse el rostro con las manos, avergonzado._

_Skipper apartó sus manos de su rostro para observarlo, y sintió que se le encogía el corazón al ver esas lágrimas recorrer libremente su rostro._

_—Pequeño..._

_—No puedo...—susurró el menor, rehuyéndole la mirada—. N-No puedo prometerlo..._

_—¿Qué?—masculló el teniente, frunciendo el ceño mientras su expresión se endurecía al instante—. ¿Por qué no?_

_Le dio la espalda y enterró el rostro en la almohada, ahora llorando abiertamente._

_—Sólo vete, Skipper... y no vuelvas—pidió sumamente herido._

_El teniente sentía que el alma se le iba con cada palabra que decía el más pequeño._

_Tenía una última oportunidad..._

_—No como pareja... tal vez... amigos—dijo, intentando sonar convincente. Pero era una vil mentira, hasta para él._

_—No puedo... S-Skipper...—sollozó—. No puedo... d-darte nada de eso._

_—Pero... ¿qué pasó?—el teniente estaba completamente confundido—. Hace unos minutos querías hacer el amor... ¿y ahora quieres que me vaya?_

_El menor no se volvió para mirarlo ni una vez, pero soltó un suspiro._

_—Lárgate ya._

_Al ver que el muchacho no iba a ceder, decidió irse. Se sentía herido, traicionado... y aunque quería estar furioso, no podía. Simplemente no se sentía así._

_Se levantó de la cama, y recogió del suelo su camisa, colocándosela._

_Abrió la puerta de par en par, y se detuvo un momento._

_—¿Estás seguro, pequeño?—preguntó, con un último rastro de esperanza en su voz. Pero no recibió respuesta, sólo sollozos, por lo que bufó—. Cómo quieras._

_Se fue cerrando de un portazo, intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que ése chico había sido una pérdida de tiempo, y que no valía la tristeza._

_Pero aunque lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, no logró convencerse._

No sabía por qué, pero además de estar recordando todo desde la llegada de Kowalski, esa última escena le había calado hondo. Casi como si la hubiera vivido de nuevo.

—Skipper, ¿todo bien?—cuestionó el más joven de todos cuando notó sus ojos un poco acuosos. El líder asintió y carraspeó.

—Me entró cloro a los ojos—suspiró—. Continuemos.

Y pudo ver que el teniente se regodeaba. Él sabía que estaba recordando. Y lo disfrutaba.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Eso ha sido todo por ahora, esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado. <em>**

**_Por cierto, sí alguien no lo leyó arriba, repito: ¡Somos dos escritoras! XD Por favor, den mérito a ambas :B _**

**_Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw._**

**_¡Saludos!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks for the memories**_

_**Disclaimer: Los Pingüinos de Madagascar y sus personajes no nos pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. KovatePrivalski97 y Umeki-Nara sólo escriben por diversión y entretenimiento, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Resumen: Porque Kowalski aprendió de Skipper más que técnicas de combate y estrategia. Pero el alumno siempre supera al maestro, ¿no? A menos que el maestro se enamore.**_

_**Advertensias: Slash (relación chicoxchico) Si no te gusta, abstente de leer.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 5<br>**_

Skipper dejó de leer el reporte que le había llegado de la base para mirar a su subordinado. Arqueó las cejas.

—¿Vas a salir acaso, Kowalski?

El teniente no contestó, y se quedó mirando al líder.

La desventaja de que el baño se encontrara en la planta baja de la casa, era que tenía que pasar por la sala para subir a su habitación.

—Te hice una pregunta, Kowalski.

El teniente hizo una mueca torcida con su boca y se sujetó mejor la toalla en su cintura.

—Sí, señor.

El capitán se levantó, y fulminó a su soldado con la mirada.

—Hoy no es noche libre. Y no se aceptan visitas. Te lo dije ya.

—Espero que recuerde, señor, que estoy convaleciente—murmuró, señalando con su mirada su brazo enyesado—. Y por lo tanto, no estoy en completo cumplimiento de mis servicios, y cuento con una libertad limitada gracias a mi intachable legajo limpio de malos antecedentes. Puedo abandonar el cuartel por un máximo de tres horas, y regresar antes del amanecer.

Skipper frunció el ceño, y dejó de prestarle atención al reporte por completo. Bufó.

—Has leído el Reglamento vigente más veces de las que deberías, ¿no?

—¿Qué puedo decir? Yo no escribo las reglas.

Y con una sonrisa victoriosa pintada en su rostro, Kowalski se retiró tranquilamente.

El líder suspiró resignado, pero esa actitud no le duró mucho tiempo. Iba a encontrar la manera de arruinarle la noche, de eso estaba seguro.

Comenzó a meditar un poco. ¿Qué había hecho anteriormente cuándo se había sentido incómodo de esa manera...? Ah, sí.

Le pidió nuevamente perdón a Johnson mentalmente.

_Ya era una semana desde que Kowalski había actuado tan extraño con él, pidiéndole hacer el amor y luego echándolo de su vida ante su petición._

_No había podido dormir. Su problema de insomnio estaba empeorando. Sus ojos estaban completamente rojos, por su problema y... por llorar. Odiaba admitirlo, pero era inevitable soltar lágrimas._

_Ingresó en ia biblioteca. Ahí se encontraría con Manfredi y Johnson para terminar una tesis que requerían entregar esa semana. Encontró a su amigo, que estaba aburrido leyendo los títulos que residían en las estanterías._

_—¿Y Johnson?_

_Manfredi señaló a su pareja a unos más allá. Y Skipper tuvo ganas de irse al ver a Kowalski conversando en voz baja conversando con su amigo_

_—¿Y qué está haciendo con él?_

_Manfredi suspiró hondo al escucharlo hablar. Él, al igual que Johnson, sabía de la situación de Skipper con aquel cadete. Johnson se había mostrado bastante complacido de que estuvieran alejados, inconscientemente insensible. Se había excusado diciendo que era lo mejor para ambos, y otras cosas que Skipper no se había molestado en escuchar._

_—Sólo está ayudándolo, Skipper—murmuró su amigo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Es su alumno estrella, sabes que es su favorito._

_—Sí, lo sé—masculló el teniente, sin sacarles la vista de encima_

_Fue entonces que, por apenas unos segundos, su mirada se cruzó con la del cadete. Pudo ver en sus ojos cierta tristeza, pero enseguida apartó la vista. No iba a darle más atención de la que merecía._

_—Amigo, creo que lo mejor será que los ayude después._

_—Ah, no—Manfredi lo detuvo—. No me dejarás con esos dos, ¡ya me harté! Por favor, Skipper... sólo intenta ignorarlo._

_El teniente frunció los labios y miró nuevamente a esos dos._

_—Bien._

_Se acercaron a ellos y Manfredi depositó un montón de libros en el escritorio. Johnson agradeció a su pareja y continuó conversando con su alumno._

_Skipper se cruzó de brazos y se sentó frente a ellos._

_—Bien, cómo te estaba diciendo, la combinación de ambos químicos resultaría en una solución salina que...—Johnson se detuvo al notar que el muchacho no le prestaba atención, sino que miraba de reojo a los recién llegados, que parecían inmersos en su trabajo—. Ignacy, ¿me escuchas?_

_—¿Eh?—el cadete se sobresaltó un poco, pero se recompuso—. Sí, lo escucho, señor._

_—Entonces repite lo que acabo de decir._

_Kowalski estaba a punto de inventarse una excusa para no saber qué decir, pero entonces vio a un grupo de cadetes entrar en la biblioteca. Un grupo liderado por Matt, el bravucón que lo había amenazado._

_Tembló ligeramente cuándo el recién llegado lo vio, y en la misma mesa, a Skipper._

_—Yo... l-lo siento, señor—farfulló, levantándose con dificultad y llamando la atención de todos en la mesa—. Pero d-debo irme ahora..._

_Skipper frunció el ceño y apretó los puños._

_—Si te molesto, sólo dilo—masculló, decepcionado y herido._

_El cadete lo miró un momento y se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo las lágrimas aglomerarse en sus ojos. Y echó a correr sin siquiera responderle._

_Johnson fulminó a Skipper con la mirada._

_—Gracias, Skipper._

_El teniente rodó los ojos._

_—Alégrate de que salvé al niño de un puñetazo de Manfredi—espetó_

_—Simplemente no entiendo cuál es su problema—comentó Manfredi, incrédulo—. Por lo que me has contado, tiene un humor muy cambiante. No te conviene, amigo, olvídalo ya._

_—Oh, por favor—dijo Johnson por lo bajo, cerrando su libro con fuerza—. Ustedes dos no saben nada... ése chico tiene motivos para todo lo que hace, pero claro, ustedes no lo entenderían..._

_—¿Por qué no nos iluminas con tu sabiduría, John?_

_—¡No seas sarcástico conmigo!_

_Skipper observó a sus dos amigos discutir, y no se molestó en detenerlos. Vio que desde el umbral de la puerta, Matt le hacía señas para que se acercara, con una sonrisa torcida._

_El teniente soltó un suspiro. Seguramente podía distraerse un rato con ese chico, y dejar de pensar en Kowalski aunque fuera por un rato._

_Por eso se levantó, y dejando a la pareja que discutía tras él, se acercó a la salida fingiendo una sonrisa._

_—¿Se te ofrece algo?—cuestionó sonriendo ladino._

_El cadete se inclinó hacia él un poco y murmuró, cerca de sus labios._

_—Aún no me has compensado por dejarme plantado—cuestionó arqueando las cejas coqueto._

_Skipper vio que Kowalski regresaba avergonzado con Johnson, aparentemente se le había olvidado un libro. Se miraron por milisegundos a los ojos, y Kowalski se mostró bastante afectado ante su cercanía con Matt._

_—Te compensaré todo—aseguró, mirando a Matt. Éste sonrió y pudo ver al cadete huyendo nuevamente_

Kowalski había terminado de arreglarse y entonces al verse al espejo, el reflejo de Skipper se hizo notar. Bufó.

—¿Se le ofrece algo, señor?

—Parece que tu cita con Cola Anillada se ha cancelado, ¿no?

El teniente frunció el ceño.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Oh, sólo supuse que te había cancelado a tiempo. ¿O me dirás que se acaba de ir con Marlene sin avisarte?

El teniente salió del baño enseguida, y lo empujó con su hombro por un momento. Se acercó al teléfono de la sala y marcó.

Skipper lo siguió, sonriente, y tuvo que reprimir una risa socarrona al ver que colgaba enseguida, seguramente porque ya le habían confirmado sus sospechas.

—Es gracioso—murmuró, dándose la vuelta para mirarlo—. Ni siquiera sé quién es Marlene, ni el tipo que acaba de contestarme.

—Si tenía voz de viejo, era Maurice. Si tenía voz de niñito, Mort—contestó tranquilamente el líder, suspirando. Se atrevió a acercarse unos pasos—. Y Marlene es una vecina, es bastante agradable una vez que la conoces.

Kowalski asintió una sola vez, mirando a su alrededor, extrañado por todo el silencio que había allí.

—¿Dónde están Rico y Private?

—Oh, salieron—Skipper sonrió ante la mirada incrédula del teniente—. Decidí darles la noche libre, se lo merecían.

Kowalski entrecerró sus ojos azules al mirarlo, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Tú planeaste esto—afirmó, señalándolo con un dedo acusador—. Estoy seguro.

—Oh, Kowalski. A tu edad deberías dejar de culpar a las personas por tu mala suerte—sonrió ladino.

El teniente masculló y se acercó a él para intentar intimidarlo con su altura. Pero Skipper no sólo no borró su sonrisa, además avanzó un paso hacia él.

La cercanía era tal que a Skipper le cayó una pequeña gota del húmedo cabello del teniente.

—Supongo que tendrás que cenar solo—comentó—. Qué te diviertas.

Le dio la espalda y dio un par de pasos antes de ser detenido por el teniente. Éste estaba bastante enojado consigo mismo por lo que acababa de decir, pero sólo haría el rídiculo si iba solo al restaurante donde había hecho revservación y planeado cosas tan íntimas...

Y había costado mucho como para desperdiciarlo.

—Ven conmigo.

El líder miró por un momento la mano que se cerraba sobre su brazo, y luego se echó a reír, incrédulo. Sin embargo, al ver que el teniente mantenía su expresión seria, supo que no era una broma.

—Vaya, vaya—canturreó, llevándose una mano a su mentón para fingir que meditaba—. Veamos... salir contigo... tú que has leído el Reglamento con tanto entusiasmo, sabes mejor que yo que no es apropiado.

—No te confundas—farfulló Kowalski, por fin soltando su brazo—. Sólo iremos a cenar... como amigos.

—¿Ahora somos amigos?

—Siempre lo fuimos.

Skipper suspiró, sonriente. Se encogió de hombros.

—De acuerdo—aceptó, intentando no sonar demasiado entusiasmado—. Saldré contigo, soldado.

—Como amigos.

—Exacto. Pasaré por ti en 15 minutos—sonrió ladino y se empezó a reír por el bochorno en el rostro del teniente.

Skipper cerró la puerta tras de él y se permitió sonreír todo lo que podía. Se apresuró a asearse, agradeciendo los lujos del capitán por tener baño privado, y cuando salió alistándose la corbata, enmudeció al ver a Kowalski enfundado en su propio traje.

Se veía tan apuesto, que haber saboteado a Julien había sido la mejor decisión que había tomado.

El teniente lo miró y sintió que su garganta se le secaba. Dejando de lado lo atractivo que resultaba Skipper, recordó esa noche. Él había vestido así.

Cuando lo vio rechazar el acto carnal con alguien más, por él.

_—Quédate ahí, idiota. Y donde hagas algún ruido, te mataré—murmuró fastidiadio—. No dudes en que lo haré._

_Kowalski tembló y se acurrucó en las prendas del cadete. Buscó desesperado la manera de salir. ¡Tenía tanto miedo!_

_Esperó unos minutos, que le parecieron siglos, y justo cuándo iba a salir porque creyó que nadie vendría, la puerta se abrió._

_Vio a Matt regresando a su habitación, sonriente, y trayendo de la mano a Skipper._

_Sintió que se le encogía el corazón cuando los vio comenzar a besarse, acariciarse, abrazarse... tuvo que apartar la vista y cubrir su boca con sus manos, horrorizado. La presión que sentía en su pecho casi no lo dejaba respirar, y tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no sollozar._

_El teniente recostó al muchacho en su cama, y con pereza y aburrimiento bien disimulado, empezó a besar su cuello._

_Kowalski se permitió soltar un sollozo, amortiguado por sus manos. Sin embargo, vio que lentamente Skipper se detenía._

_Soltó un suspiro._

_—Lo siento, Matt. No puedo—murmuró_

_El cadete frunció el ceño y se sujetó con los codos, mirando fijamente al teniente._

_—¿Por qué no? Prometiste que lo harías._

_—Son cosas personales, Matt, No lo entenderías._

_Pero el cadete no se rindió. Llevó una de sus manos hacia la entrepierna de Skipper y empezó a masajear suavemente, causando que el mayor cerrara los ojos y se abandonara a las sensaciones._

_Pero al abrir los ojos de nuevo, tomó a Matt de las muñecas y lo detuvo._

_—Lo lamento, pero no..._

_—Es por él, ¿cierto? Por ese nerd—masculló con veneno._

_El mayor lo miró fijamente unos momentos, pero luego se levantó del todo, asintió una sola vez._

_—Así es—aseguró, alisándose el traje rápidamente_

_—¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?_

_—Ya te lo dije, no lo entenderías—espetó, dispuesto a retirarse, por lo que se acercó a la puerta—. Tú no eres él, y nunca lo serás._

_Salió de la habitación enseguida, y Matt se apresuró a salir tras él, soltando maldiciones sin parar, enfurecido._

_Kowalski se quedó callado, aún encerrado en aquel armario. Empujó la puerta, y se sorprendió gratamente al poder salir. Cuándo logró escapar de aquel lugar, corrió hasta su habitación._

_Y mientras corría desesperadamente, no pudo evitar reír en el camino, aliviado._

_Se encerró en su habitación y se tiró a la cama, aún riendo levemente. Abrazó su almohada, anhelando a Skipper._

_Él era valiente... y no se amedrentaba ante nada con tal de admitir que lo quería..._

_Debería hacer lo mismo, se dijo. Y entonces, sin dejar de sonreír se quedó dormido, con la promesa tácita de que buscaría a Skipper para explicarle el por qué de sus acciones pasadas._

El teniente carraspeó y ambos bajaron las escaleras, sorprendentemente callados. Kowalski le abrió la puerta a su líder, en parte por burla y en parte por caballerosidad, pero éste le quitó las llaves del auto e ingresó a la parte del piloto.

Kowalski bufó, pero no replicó y se subió al auto.

El viaje comenzó silencioso, porque ambos intentaban mantener la compostura. Pero pronto se cortó la tensión, cuándo Skipper soltó una carcajada.

—¿Hace cuánto que no sales con alguien?—cuestionó de repente, sin apartar la vista del camino

La respuesta tardó en llegar unos minutos, porque el teniente no sabía si hablaba en serio o sólo quería burlarse.

—Unos meses.

—¿Y quién era?

Kowalski no respondió. El líder supo entonces que no se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo, por lo que suspiró.

—Hubo un tiempo en el que frecuenté a una dama, su nombre era Kitka—murmuró, doblando en una esquina—. Pero ella era... no lo sé. Demasiado aventurera, supongo.

Se formó un pequeño silencio, que duró menos de unos minutos.

—Era una chica, Doris—masculló entonces Kowalski, fijando su vista en la ventanilla del vehículo—. Todo terminó porque la descubrí con un agente secreto enemigo, Parker. Digamos que no sólo intercambiaban información.

El capitán lo miró de reojo y con una mano presionó su brazo, a modo de apoyo. El teniente se tensó por eso, pero no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

—Pero recuerda que no estamos saliendo como pareja, Skipper—dijo, relajándose un poco. El líder asintió.

—Lo sé. Realmente sería difícil llevarte a la cama con ese brazo lastimado—sonrió levemente, ante el bochorno del teniente—. Aunque no imposible.

El teniente se mantuvo callado durante unos segundos y suspiró.

—Cuando terminaste conmigo... ¿me dijiste la verdad?—cuestionó, extrañado—. ¿Me dejaste porque... aún era joven, o sólo buscabas a alguien más?

El líder frunció el ceño y detuvo el auto. Habían llegado al restaurante.

—Kowalski...

—No quiero iniciar una pelea... Sólo quiero que me lo confirmes y por fin te creeré.

—Eras un niño, Kowalski—susurró, soltando un suspiro—. Cuando me ascendieron a capitán, supe que tal vez jamás volvería a verte. No habría sido justo atarte en una relación a larga distancia.

—No fue justo que me dejaras—el teniente sentía que su voz se iba a quebrar, y se sintió aquel cadete inocente de nuevo—. Yo... yo te amaba.

—Y yo a ti.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sin siquiera mirarse. La tensión era casi tangible, y podía cortarse con un buen par de tijeras.

Skipper volvió a suspirar, mirándolo de reojo.

—Lo siento, pequeño—murmuró.

El teniente sintió algo cálido nacer en su interior cuando escuchó la manera en que lo había llamado. Hacía tanto que no lo llamaba así.

Sonrió ladino y acaricio la mano del capitán.

—Yo... yo te perdono, Skipper—aseguró, sin dejar de sonreír.

Y Skipper no pudo evitar sentir que el nudo en su garganta se hacía más fuerte, casi asfixiándolo.

Pero al sentir los labios del teniente presionar contra su mejilla, se relajó enormemente.

El líder sintió ganas de tomar su rostro y besarlo con ganas, pero se contuvo. Tal como hacía muchos años, supo que tendría que ir más despacio que con cualquiera. Porque Kowalski no era cualquiera.

Luego de sonreírle cálidamente, salió del auto y se dirigió a la puerta del acompañante, sólo para abrirle la puerta.

El teniente sonrió torcidamente, pero salió también del vehículo.

—Bueno, nos espera una cena de amigos—comentó el capitán, entregándole las llaves del coche al empleado que allí esperaba para que lo estacionara.

Kowalski rió entredientes, y negó levemente con su cabeza.

—No sé de qué hablas, porque esto es una cita.

Recibió una mirada incrédula por parte del líder, pero él fingió no darse cuenta mientras pedía su reservación.

Los guiaron hasta una mesa que estaba apartada, afortunadamente para ellos. Sería bastante incómodo ser el centro de atención.

Cuando Skipper se sentó, vio que había una botella de champagne en el centro, con los nombres de Kowalski y él inscritos.

—Creí que habías reservado para ti y Cola Anillada—dijo confundido, pero al ver la sonrisa juguetona del teniente, se sonrojó.

—Tal vez es un error de fabrica—intentó excusarse, pero al ver que éste no le creía, no pudo evitar reír—. Soy un estratega, ¿recuerdas?—le guiñó un ojo.

—Tú planeaste esto—dijo el líder, imitando su voz de hacía un rato y hasta el gesto con su mano—. Estoy seguro.

Kowalski soltó una carcajada ante su mala imitación, pero se encogió de hombros, tranquilo.

Los dos comenzaron a revisar los menús, y a cada rato se echaban miradas furtivas, sonriendo tontamente al apartar la vista.

Luego de que ambos hicieran sus órdenes, el líder tomó la delantera y destapó el champagne, casi sin dificultad.

—No necesitarás que te ayude a comer, ¿no?—bromeó, sirviendo en ambas copas

—No—el teniente fingió que miraba a su alrededor con nerviosismo, y bajó la voz—. No aquí.

Skipper sólo pudo reírse ante eso, y se sintió extraño. Hacía mucho tiempo que no reía tanto. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan joven, otra vez.

Cuando se percató, se dio cuenta de que el teniente lo miraba fijamente y de una manera embelesada. Sonrió, algo abochornado por eso pero correspondió el gesto.

—Siempre me gustaron tus ojos—admitió el teniente. Y Skipper se ruborizó enormemente.

Recordó vagamente a sus dos mejores amigos. Manfredi y Johnson. Esos dos... siempre habían jugueteado entre sí, fingiendo ser amantes ante el público tan sólo para generar un par de carcajadas... pero un día los gestos fueron reales y los besos también...

Siempre había fingido estar asqueado de esos dos por su amor, el cual se demostraban cada dos por tres, pero realmente les tenía algo de envidia, porque él no podría ser tan abierto con su joven pareja por aquel entonces...

Pero Kowalski había creado una estrategia para envolverlo y tener una cita con él, sin esconderse...

—¿Por qué planeaste esta cita?—preguntó entonces, con curiosidad

Kowalski pareció pensarlo un momento, pero luego suspiró.

—Sinceramente, no lo sé—murmuró, bajando la vista—. Nostalgia, supongo.

Skipper sonrió ante eso, y un poco tembloroso, estiró su brazo para posar su mano sobre la del teniente.

—O tal vez una parte de ti nunca perdió la esperanza—aventuró, viéndolo bajar su vista hasta sus manos y formar una sonrisa nerviosa

—Sí. Tal vez tengas razón.

Les trajeron sus pedidos a ambos y entonces disfrutaron de su comida en silencio, pero con las manos entrelazadas.

Kowalski sonrió divertido y prestó atención a Skipper, que le contaba una divertida anécdota sobre cómo Manfredi y Johnson habían terminado como acto principal en un acuario, y cómo salieron en el periódico porque al incendiárseles el uniforme, rodaron en el suelo por varios minutos -cuando pudieron lanzarse al agua-

Bebieron un poco de vino y entonces, terminaron. Más contentos y aliviados que nunca. Pero al salir, llovía. Como aquella vez en la Invexpo.

Esperaron pacientemente que les trajeran su auto, pero por alguna razón éste no llegaba.

—Oye... ¿quieres esconderte en un callejón conmigo?—preguntó Skipper luego de un momento, riéndose de la expresión abochornada del teniente

—No.

—¿Estás seguro?

Justo en ése momento el auto se estacionó frente a ellos, y al bajarse, el empleado les devolvió las llaves.

Kowalski se adelantó y las tomó, sonriendo confiado.

—Estoy seguro—afirmó—. Y yo conduzco.

—¿Con un solo brazo?

—Pensé que te gustaban los riesgos.

Skipper rió entredientes y asintió. Pero detuvo a Kowalski por el hombro.

Tomó su rostro y lo besó, sin importar que estuvieran empapándose. Kowalski lo abrazó. Y no se soltaron hasta que empezó a granizar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Eso ha sido todo por ahora! ¡Esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado.<strong>  
><em>

_**Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw.**_

_**¡Saludos!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks for the memories**_

_**Disclaimer: Los Pingüinos de Madagascar y sus personajes no nos pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. KovatePrivalski97 y Umeki-Nara sólo escriben por diversión y entretenimiento, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Resumen: Porque Kowalski aprendió de Skipper más que técnicas de combate y estrategia. Pero el alumno siempre supera al maestro, ¿no? A menos que el maestro se enamore. **_

_**Advertencias: Slash (relación chicoxchico). Lemon (relaciones sexuales) Si no te gusta, por favor no leas.  
><strong>_

_**Por cierto: Agradecemos a ringo-tensai por regalarlos la preciosa portada para nuestro fic. ¡Gracias! Esperamos que este cap te guste.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 6<strong>_

Acarició con suavidad el rostro de Skipper y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco cuando lo vio despertar lentamente.

—Kowalski... estoy cansado—musitó éste, dándole la espalda. El teniente parpadeó confundido.

—Skipper... ya son las doce.

El capitán rápidamente reaccionó y se levantó. Se tambaleó un poco y estornudó furiosamente.

—¿Q-Qué demonios pasó? ¡¿Y el despertador?!

—Lo apagué—dijo él enderezándose—. Creí que hoy era día libre...

El líder miró su calendario y se relajó, dándole la razón al más alto. Bostezó y se acercó nuevamente a la cama.

No habían tenido íntimidad pero el líder no había podido resistirse y le había pedido al teniente que durmiera con él, como en antaño. Y fue un sueño reparador, como esas incontables veces.

Con la diferencia de que ahora Kowalski lo abrazaba.

—¿Sabes lo que he notado?—comentó el teniente, haciendo ademán de levantarse—. Hemos tenido varios días libres.

—¿Te estás quejando?—Skipper arqueó sus cejas, abrazándose a él un poco más para inmovilizarlo

—No.

—Eso pensé.

Cuándo vio que iba a hablar, se apresuró a besarlo. Sentía un poco de miedo de que por alguna razón lo rechazara, pero Kowalski lo correspondió enseguida, y eso lo hizo sonreír.

—Te prepararé un café—le dijo, soltándose de su abrazo para levantarse

—De acuerdo, pero...

—Sin azúcar, y agua hirviendo. El agua tibia es para debiluchos.

Y fue entonces que el líder no pudo evitar reír al verlo salir de su habitación. La sensación de ser varios años más joven que había sentido la noche anterior seguía allí.

Recordó vagamente que de joven había tenido una pequeña crisis... debido al rechazo de Kowalski. Y fue ese mismo niño que lo hizo sentir nuevamente fresco.

_—¡Skipper, por favor deja de evitarme!—dijo el cadete aferrándose a su brazo y empujándolo hacia el interior de una pequeña habitación, que en realidad era el cuarto de escobas._

_El teniente bufó e intentó separarse para largarse de ahí, pero Kowalski estaba a punto de llorar, frustrado porque ya llevaba una semana siendo repelido por el mayor._

_—¿Qué demonios quieres?_

_Bajó la vista y respiró profundamente._

_—Es sobre... lo que sucedió esa noche, verás; yo..._

_—Yo no quiero escucharte—se adelantó el teniente, de nuevo intentando irse pero el muchacho se interpuso en su camino_

_—Te lo suplico, por favor—susurró con voz quebrada, a punto de sollozar_

_Skipper lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, desconfiado, pero se cruzó de brazos y bufó._

_—De acuerdo. Habla rápido, no me queda más tiempo para perder contigo._

_El cadete suspiró, y bajó su vista hasta sus manos, las cuáles comenzó a estrujar con nerviosismo._

_—Verás... yo te pedí que te alejaras—murmuró, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada—. Es que... Matt... él me amenazó..._

_Levantó la vista para mirarlo, y vio que tenía las cejas arqueadas, intrigado._

_—Me dijo que si n-no me alejaba de ti... me iría muy mal—continuó, y entonces no pudo contenerse y sollozó, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos—. Lo s-siento, Skipper... lamento haber s-sido un cobarde._

_—Eso no...—Skipper negó con la cabeza, recordando que Manfredi le advirtió sobre posibles intentos que haría Kowalski. Pero esto era ir demasidado lejos—. Me voy._

_El cadete sollozó y volvió a interponerse en su camino._

_—T-Tengo pruebas..._

_Skipper arqueó nuevamente las cejas. Le sentaba mal ver al niño llorar. Carraspeó, intentando mitigar la presión que tenía en su garganta y dijo._

_—Adelante, muéstralas._

_El cadete bajó la vista y suspiró._

_—Hace una semana... él te llevó a su habitación para... Tú lo sabes mejor que yo—volvió a estrujar sus manos—. Él me encerró en su armario para... que los viera... Pero tú le dijiste que no podías, por que él jamás fue ni sería... cierto nérd._

_Levantó la vista, y notó que Skipper estaba incrédulo, boquiabierto. Empezó a desabrochar lentamente su camisa y le mostró al mayor sus brazos y torso llenos de moretones._

_—Él... enfureció más conmigo, pero aún así decidí decirte la verdad._

_—No...—el teniente se acercó, y tomó su brazo para mirarlo más de cerca. Eran unos moretones realmente grandes—. ¿Él te hizo esto?_

_—Él... y algunos de s-sus amigos—aclaró, estremeciéndose cuando el mayor delineó con su dedo su magullada piel delicadamente—. ¿Ahora me c-crees?_

_Skipper lo miró a los ojos nuevamente, y notó que el muchacho seguía llorando. Secó sus lágrimas con sus dedos, y acunó su rostro con sus manos._

_—Lo siento, pequeño—murmuró, besando su frente—. Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto..._

_Kowalski sonrió un poco ante sus palabras, y buscó sus labios con ansías. Skipper lo correspondió enseguida, con urgencia y anhelo, aunque su mente estaba muy lejos de allí._

_Estaba furioso, y sólo podía pensar en llenar de moretones a aquellos que se atrevieron a tocar a su pequeño._

—Aquí está el desayuno—anunció el teniente cuando se percató de que Skipper tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto inexistente de la pared.

El líder parpadeó confundido y asintió, recuperándose. Se hizo a un lado para que Kowalski se sentara a su lado y ambos pudieran compartir lo que había preparado.

Tomó su taza y la examinó profundamente.

—Hay algo en mi taza...—dijo, y el teniente se inclinó hacia él para ver lo que había encontrado. Pero Skipper fue más rápido y unió suavemente sus labios.

El teniente cerró los ojos y se acercó un poco, cuidando de no voltear la bandeja del desayuno. Profundizó el beso, sintiendo cómo la respiración del capitán se volvía agitada y entrecortada.

—Nunca conocí tu lado sumiso—comentó juguetón.

—Yo no soy sumiso—masculló el líder entredientes, y para demostrarlo, mordió ligeramente su labio inferior—. Tú lo eres.

—No; yo lo era—aclaró, quitándole su taza de las manos para poder moverse con más libertad

Rodeó su cintura con su brazo sano para traerlo más cerca de su cuerpo, volviendo a besarlo.

El capitán se sintió raro cuándo, casi por instinto, enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y acarició su cabello. Y aún más extraño le pareció, que esa sensación no le desagradaba para nada.

Se olvidó por completo del desayuno, y hasta de la hora que era, pero unos golpes en la puerta detuvieron su concentración.

—No hables—susurró, apartándose sólo un momento

Pero los golpes persistieron, y ya no pudo ignorarlos.

El teniente muy a su pesar se levantó. Limpió un rastro de saliva de su boca y se encaminó hacia la puerta para abrir. Afuera, un sumamente sonrojado Private esperaba.

—L-Lamento interrumpir... p-pero llegó un capitán para... no sé, sólo dijo que quería vernos.

—Private, esto no es lo que tú crees—comentó divertido Skipper. Kowalski parpadeó confundido, al ver que ya estaba vestido y con su taza de café en mano—. Ahora vamos a ver qué sucede abajo.

El teniente se sintió abochornado, así que rápidamente fue a su habitación para colocarse su uniforme. Al bajar, sus nervios se convirtieron en desdén.

Matt estaba ahí, conversando animadamente con Skipper.

Le costaba creer que ése tipo hubiera llegado a capitán antes que él, siendo que ambos pertenecían a la misma generación desde su adolescencia.

Aunque ya habían pasado más de diez años desde la última vez que se habían visto, Kowalski aún podía ver en su rostro los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa hiriente del cadete que una vez había sido.

—Pues se está adaptando muy bien a la unidad—Skipper parecía bastante incómodo con su presencia, pero hacía su mejor esfuerzo por disimularlo—. No hay mucho para ver aquí.

—Lo dudo seriamente—comentó Matt, reparando en la presencia de Kowalski y sonriendo aún más al ver su brazo enyesado—. Vaya, vaya. Parece que está convaleciente. Pobrecito.

Skipper se volvió para ver al teniente, y advertirle con la mirada que se mantuviera callado cuando notó que iba a intervenir.

—Sí, bueno, un pequeño accidente. Pero ya está recuperándose.

Matt rió entredientes.

—Skipper, puedo pedir que te envíen otro teniente si lo consideras necesario—le recordó con malicia—. Ya sabes, alguien realmente útil.

—No será necesario, realmente—dijo Skipper colocándose a un lado del teniente y palmeando su hombro—. Es bastante eficiente y sabe esquivar muchas cosas.

—Cómo estanterías completas—espetó el teniente sonriendo ladinamente, haciendo que el capitán frunciera el ceño.

_Manfredi y Johnson no habían permitido que Skipper se acercara a Matt para cobrar venganza por lo que le había hecho a su pequeño._

_Pero digamos que esos dos eran expertos en crear desastres. Como un apocalipsis en la biblioteca, donde el cadete se orinó encima cuando una estantería casi le da de lleno._

—Interesante, según recuerdo no lograba soportar unos cuantos golpes—recordó Matt, sonriendo torcidamente al ver la expresión furiosa de Kowalski

—Bien, como verás, Kowalski ha cambiado—señaló el líder, sin dejar que el recién llegado le arruinara el ánimo—. Pero parece que tú no mucho.

Matt rió por lo bajo nuevamente, y se encogió de hombros. Miró de arriba a abajo al teniente de la unidad, y para su horror, levantó del suelo una maleta mediana.

—Pues me enviaron a supervisarlo—informó tranquilamente—. Así que, ¿dónde me instalo?

—Afuera, en el patio—esta vez, fue Skipper quien los sorprendio al decir esto, pero sin expresar mucho—. Las habitaciones están completas.

—Ya veo. Es una pena—se encogió de hombros—. Pero... no traigo tienda de acampar...

—¡Rico!

El sargento asintió y salió corriendo al patio. Cuando Matt se asomó, ya había una tienda montada.

—Hm, gracias—masculló molesto, saliendo para instalar sus pertenencias.

—Skipper...

—Tranquilo, Kowalski, no se quedará mucho—sonrió perversamente. Nadie, jamás, se metía con su pequeño.

El día se les pasó bastante rápido, entre algunos quehaceres del hogar y varios papeleos, había llegado la noche.

Private era quién usualmente cocinaba, y aquella noche había preparado un guisado muy sencillo.

Kowalski estuvo a punto de sugerir que alguien le llevara la cena a Matt hasta su tienda afuera, pero cuándo el cadete se ofreció a hacerlo, se resignó. Podía sonar tonto, pero conociendo a Matt, temía que intentara algo indebido con el inocente muchacho.

Por eso tuvo que soportar a Matt allí, sentado a la mesa junto a ellos durante la cena.

Aunque principalmente se dedicaba a charlar con Rico y Private, inventándose hazañas ridículas, el teniente notaba las miradas sugerentes que le lanzaba al líder de vez en cuándo.

Y aunque el capitán se mantenía callado y lo ignoraba, no podía evitar sentirse inseguro. Como en los viejos tiempos.

Suspiró y bajó la vista a su comida, removiéndola con su tenedor. Sumido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que la intensidad del tema de conversación había subido.

Matt ya no relataba supuestas misiones donde casi pierde la vida. Ahora, frente al inocente Private, enúmeraba sus amantes. Y la calidad de sus conocimientos en las artes amatorias.

—Te lo digo, niño, cuando se es capitán, los amantes llegan a ti—sonrió, sin notar que el cadete estaba sumamente incómodo y por ende, Rico estaba a punto de echársele encima—. Aunque en mi vida sólo uno logró saciarme... Lástima que se enamoró.

—Oh, vaya—murmuró el muchacho, sonrojándose aún más—. Qué i-interesante...

—Te apuesto lo que sea a que no adivinas de quién hablo.

Kowalski pudo ver al líder tensarse en su lugar y soltar un suspiro pesadamente. Se estaba mordiendo la lengua para no intervenir.

—No le int'resa—masculló Rico, atento a la expresión cada vez más nerviosa del muchacho

Matt rió entredientes.

—¿Hay algún motivo por el que quieras mantenerlo ingenuo, soldado?—cuestionó descaradamente, sin abandonar su sonrisa

Entonces Skipper se permitió reírse de él. Se notaba que no conocía a Rico por su forma de hablarle. Pobre tipo.

La mesa fue volcada rápidamente, y los únicos que se sorprendieron de ésto fueron Private y Matt. Pero Private estaba más acostumbrado a la efusividad del sargento, Matt no.

Matt cerró los ojos un momento. Grave error. Cuando los abrió, el sargento tenía un cartucho de dinamita encendido en la mano.

Temoroso, y demostrando que sus aptitudes no fueron lo que le ganaron el título de capitán, se pegó a la alacena esperando el ataque.

—Rico, ya fue suficiente por hoy—dijo el líder, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta, tan tranquilo como si la escena fuera común para él.

Skipper se levantó de su asiento y caminó por entre los trastes tirados y la comida hasta estar frente a Matt, pero sin hacer amago de inclinarse para estar a su altura.

—¡E-Ese idiota casi me mata! ¡Merece un castigo!

—Rico sólo actuó bajo una orden mía. Private ha sido, es y continuará 'ingenuo' hasta el último de mis días. Y tú sólo has venido a supervisar a mi teniente, por lo que te recomiendo abstenerte de hacer cualquier otra cosa que no sea tu labor.

—P-Pero él...

—La cena acabó. Rico, limpia tu desastre—ordenó el líder, dando por terminada la conversación—. Private, ayúdalo.

El cadete asintió, y con delicadeza le quitó la dinamita al sargento para apagarla enseguida. Se puso en puntillas para susurrar un agradecimiento en su oído.

Por su parte, Kowalski no cabía en sí mismo de tranquilidad. La actitud de Skipper lo había dejado atónito, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no lanzarse sobre él y besarlo con ganas frente a todos los presentes.

—¿Aún sigues aquí?—Skipper volvió a fijarse en Matt, que permanecía agitado junto a la alacena—. Tu "suite" de lujo en el jardín te espera.

El capitán se levantó, indignado, y se limpió el uniforme mientras salía al patio mascullando un par de maldiciones hacia todos, especialmente Skipper. Pero éste lo dejó pasar.

—Quiero que apaguen las luces en diez minutos, soldados. A dormir—indicó depositando su taza de café que se había salvado del desastre, en la repisa.

El teniente se levantó, y rápidamente fue tras del líder, pero éste se acercó primero a Rico para susurrarle algo en el oído. El sargento asintió sonriendo torcidamente.

Continuó su camino, aparentemente ignorando al teniente que iba detrás de él.

—¡Espera, Skipper!

—No dudo que Matt intentará encontrar algo incriminatorio en nuestra unidad, Kowalski. Como un romance—dijo, en el marco de su habitación.

—Eso significa que... no dormiremos juntos—dijo decaído, sabiendo el riesgo que implicaba si Matt tomaba pruebas de ello.

—Eso significa que tendrás que esperar hasta que Rico le ponga un somnífero potente.

Kowalski rió ante eso, y manteniendo su oído atento a los ruidos en la cocina, se acercó a él para besar dulcemente su frente.

—Pronto me quitarán el yeso—comentó distraídamente, depositando besos efímeros en sus mejillas

—Seguramente extrañas tu mano—el capitán rió por lo bajo ante la expresión ligeramente abochornada del teniente

—Apuesto que tu la extrañas más—corrigió, sonriendo torcidamente—. La has extrañado por años...

Skipper rió otra vez, y finalmente lo besó, atrayéndolo con su mano en su nuca para mantenerlo allí. Luego de un momento, se apartó.

—Rico. Somnífero. Luego—dijo entonces, disfrutando de la anticipación en el rostro del teniente, antes de adentrarse en su habitación y cerrar la puerta en su cara.

Se recostó en su cama, sintiéndose tremendamente bien. Cerró los ojos, recordando.

_—S-Skipper, ¿qué haces aquí?—cuestionó el niño cuando, al entrar en su habitación, vio al mayor quitándose la ropa para después recostarse en su cama._

_Casi como aquella vez._

_—¿Ya no me quieres cerca, pequeño?—murmuró divertido al verlo sumamente sonrojado. Se acercó y acunó su rostro—. Me has hecho falta._

_Kowalski intentó decir algo, pero sólo salieron tartamudeos incoherentes de su boca._

_—S-Skipper...—suspiró, pesadamente—. Durante las dos semanas que no estuvimos juntos yo... me pregunté... ¿t-te excito? Me parece que no, p-porque nunca q-quieres..._

_—¿Hablas en serio?—cuestionó el mayor, sonriendo torcidamente ante el bochorno del muchacho, que asintió—. Pues sí, me excitas. Me excitas mucho._

_—E-Entonces...—el cadete sonrió un poco al escucharlo, y con algo de confianza, recorrió con sus manos su torso desnudo—. ¿Por qué n-no...?_

_—Ya te lo dije, quiero que sea especial._

_—Hoy e-es especial..._

_Y dicho esto se prendió de su cuello para besarlo apasionadamente. Aunque sorprendido, Skipper lo correspondió con devoción. Se apartó sólo un momento._

_—¿Estás seguro de que eso quieres?—cuestionó, jadeando un poco_

_—S-Sí, Skipper—murmuró cerrando un poco los ojos para recibir los labios del mayor nuevamente. Al separarse, tan sólo un centímetro, jadeó—. Q-Quiero hacerlo, ya._

_Skipper estaba sumamente nervioso, pero aún así no tardó en abrazar al más joven y empezar a tantear su cuerpo, preparándolo para el éxtasis._

_Kowalski recorrió la piel desnuda de Skipper con sus manos inexpertas, hasta que llegó a su cintura. Intentó quitarle los pantalones, pero el teniente rió ante su torpeza._

_—Eres adorable—musitó, pegándolo más a él. Entonces Kowalski corroboró lo que el teniente había afirmado. Lo excitaba, y mucho._

_Iba a hacer un comentario sobre eso, pero los labios del mayor apresaron los suyos enseguida, haciéndolo gemir ahogadamente._

_Se dejó guiar hasta su cama, dónde Skipper lo recostó con total delicadeza, sin dejar de besarlo ni un momento. Comenzó a desabrochar su camisa, mientras el cadete volvía a intentar quitarle los pantalones._

_Cuándo logró desabrocharlos, se armó de valor e introdujo su mano en su ropa interior con torpeza._

_El teniente mordió su labio inferior con bastante fuerza ante su tacto. Era obvio que el chico no sabía lo que hacía, pero había logrado estremecerlo._

_Si seguía tocándolo de esa forma, no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a durar. Ése muchacho hacía magia en él._

_—P-Pequeño, detente—rogó en su oído, sin dejar de besar sus mejillas y cuello. El cadete, confundido, acató la orden—. Me harás terminar antes de tiempo._

_Ante esa aclaración, el cadete sonrió sumamente abochornado. Skipper lo obligó a que flexionara las piernas._

_Recorrió el torso de su pequeño con suaves y traviesos besos, mientras sus manos se encargaban de bajar sus pantalones. Al bajar más allá de su ombligo, el cadete gritó de anticipación._

_—Aún puedes detenerme, pequeño—murmuró acariciando un poco la piel de sus muslos._

_El cadete se enderezó un poco, con la mirada nublada por el placer. Jadeó y asintió, permitiéndole continuar._

_Sonriendo ante la confirmación del muchacho, el teniente se encargó de quitarle la ropa interior y lanzarla al suelo. Se relamió descaradamente frente a su creciente erección, logrando que el chico cubriera su rostro con sus manos, totalmente avergonzado._

_Tuvo que reprimir otro grito cuándo Skipper atrapó su miembro con su boca, lamiendo con devoción._

_Quería que el cadete tuviera la mejor experiencia de su vida. Por eso cuándo sintió la mano de Kowalski posarse tímidamente sobre su cabeza, aumentó la intensidad de sus acciones al instante._

_Se detuvo tan sólo un momento para llenar su dedo índice y medio de saliva. Tras esto, volvió a tomar el miembro del más joven en su boca, sintiéndose de pronto más excitado._

_Kowalski casi gritó cuando sintió que algo húmedo hacía presión en su entrada. Y se aferró a su almohada cuando lentamente continuó introduciéndose en su interior. Las penetraciones que el dedo de Skipper hacía, continuaron hasta hacerlo sentir bien y extasiado. Un segundo dedo se unió, y los movimientos similares a unas tijeras, lo obligaron a cubrirse la boca para no gritar._

_—S-Skipper... me... me vengo—musitó._

_El teniente sintió que se le secaba la garganta al escucharlo. Debió haberlo previsto, el muchacho era virgen, y cómo cualquier virgen, no aguantaba demasiados estímulos sin acabar._

_Por eso decidió continuar pentrándolo con sus dedos lo más que podía y lamiendo su miembro con aún más ganas, olvidándose por un instante de su propia excitación._

_Sólo pasaron unos minutos de gemidos irracionales para que el cadete se viniera en su boca, soltando un último grito casi agonizante._

_Skipper se apartó enseguida, tragando todo lo que tenía en su boca, y atrapando con su lengua algunos restos en sus labios. Miró al cadete, que lo observaba con una pequeña mueca._

_—Lo s-siento, Skipper—susurró, apenado._

_Se enderezó un poco y apresó al pequeño con codos a ambos lados de su cabeza. No pudo evitar tomar los labios del cadete y proclamarlos suyos una vez más._

_—Tranquilo, pequeño. Es tu primera vez. Está bien._

_Kowalski se relajó un poco, pero entonces bajó la vista hacia la erección de Skipper. Él seguía excitado._

_Se mordió el labio inferior y coló ambas manos por su ropa interior. Comenzó a masajear, para sorpresa del teniente._

_Quiso preguntarle si estaba haciéndolo bien. Si acaso le gustaba lo que hacía. Pero al ver a Skipper enterrar el rostro en su hombro, supo que iba por buen camino._

_Al sentir que el teniente comenzaba a besar su piel con cierta dulzura, no pudo evitar reír un poco y continuar los movimientos de sus manos._

_El único miembro que había masturbado en su vida había sido el suyo, como cualquier adolescente de hormonas alborotadas, pero le pareció que estaba haciéndolo bastante bien._

_Especialmente cuándo el mayor tomó sus labios de nuevo, besándolo tan profundamente que casi le arrebató la respiración._

_—Te... t-te quiero, pequeño—susurró contra su boca, y Kowalski sintió intensas ganas de llorar_

_—Y yo a ti._

Un par de golpes en su puerta interrumpieron el momento en el que, recordaba, había terminado, manchando en el proceso las manos del pequeño.

—Adelante—murmuró enderezándose.

Rico apareció, y afirmó con la cabeza, dando a entender que el somnífero había hecho efecto en el molesto visitante.

—Muy bien, soldado. Retírate... Tú y Private tienen permiso de ver películas esta noche—sonrió, sabiendo que el sargento aún no quería llegar a nada sexual con el cadete.

Lo respetaba tanto como él a Kowalski, en su momento.

Suspiró, relajándose. Y entonces Kowalski apareció.

Se **_sentó_** en su cama, sonriendo al ver a Kowalski cerrar la puerta con seguro. Palmeó su colchón, indicándole que se acercara.

Éste así lo hizo, dejándose caer a su lado, aparentemente exhausto.

—¿Cansado tan temprano?—cuestionó, recostándose junto a él

El teniente rió entredientes, abrazándolo con su brazo sano y dejándolo descansar su cabeza en su pecho.

—Aunque no lo creas, cargar éste yeso agota—murmuró entonces, acariciando su espalda suavemente—. Sí, estoy cansado.

—Entonces descansa, soldado—concedió el líder, enderezándose un poco para mirarlo—. Te debo muchas noches de sueño.

Se inclinó sobre él para besarlo dulcemente, con toda la delicadeza que podía expresar.

—Te quiero, pequeño—susurró contra sus labios

Vio a Kowalski sonreír ante esas palabras, que no escuchaba hacía demasiado tiempo.

—Y yo a ti.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Esperamos que les haya gustado el lemon! Nosotras lo disfrutamos mucho 7u7<strong>_

_**Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw.**_

_**¡Saludos!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thanks for the memories**_

_**Disclaimer: Los Pingüinos de Madagascar y sus personajes no nos pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. KovatePrivalski97 y Umeki-Nara sólo escriben por diversión y entretenimiento, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Resumen: Porque Kowalski aprendió de Skipper más que técnicas de combate y estrategia. Pero el alumno siempre supera al maestro, ¿no? A menos que el maestro se enamore. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>_

Matt estaba resultando ser bastante molesto para Skipper y su unidad. Acosaba constantemente a Private, ganándose más el odio y desprecio de Rico. Y además no dejaba de mandar indirectas desdeñosas a Kowalski.

Lo querían fuera. Pero debían esperar a que éste diese por terminada su revisión de unidad.

A Skipper no le gustaba para nada tener a ese tipo cerca. Le recordaba a aquella época en la que ese niño le había tratado de amenazar con hacer pública su relación no oficial con Kowalski.

Y con él y su pequeño nadie se metía. Nadie.

_—Skipper, no querrás que el comité se entere de tus deslices, ¿cierto?—ronroneó, pidiendo una noche de placer a cambio de su silencio._

_El teniente bufó, y con desprecio apartó las manos calenturientas del joven Matt._

_Sonrió un poco al ver su expresión casi herida._

_—Y tú no querrás que tus padres se enteren de que a su hijito le encanta abrir las piernas, ¿cierto?—correspondió maliciosamente, viendo al muchacho palidecer—. Oh, sí. Eso pensé._

_Skipper decidió que ya había perdido suficiente tiempo, y se dio media vuelta para retirarse. Pero Matt se prendió de su brazo, insistente._

_—Vamos... él no tiene que enterarse._

_—Tus padres tampoco—masculló, sacudiendo su brazo para soltarse—. Déjame en paz, niño. Ya no me acuesto con zorras como tú._

_Matt se mantuvo callado, en su lugar, con le frustración aflorando por cada poro de su ser._

_Skipper continuó su camino, y pasó al lado del consultorio dental que atendía a los soldados de la armada. Afuera, estaba Kowalski, temblando de pies a cabeza y sin atreverse a tocar siquiera._

_—Hey...—llamó, asustando al niño. Kowalski suspiró aliviado y volvió a mirar con desconfianza el nombre del dentista en la puerta—. ¿Sucede algo, pequeño?_

_Titubeó un poco, estrujándose nerviosamente las manos._

_—T-Tengo que entrar... para que me quiten los braquets—explicó, suspirando pesadamente—. Y... bueno, tengo miedo._

_Skipper rió entredientes al escucharlo, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del cadete._

_—Está bien, lo siento—sonrió entonces, y sin poder evitarlo, apartó algunos rizos de su rostro delicadamente—. ¿Quieres que entre contigo? Tú sabes, apoyo moral y esas cosas._

_—No..._

_—De acuerdo._

_Y dicho esto, golpeó a la puerta. Kowalski se sobresaltó, e intentó huir, pero el teniente lo tomó del brazo y lo mantuvo a su lado hasta que el doctor abrió la puerta._

_—¿Puedo ayudarlos?—preguntó amablemente, sonriendo_

_—Sí, puede—respondió enseguida Skipper, y empujó al menor dentro del consultorio, adentrándose él también con total confianza—. Éste cadete necesita su ayuda._

_El dentista miró fijamente al cadete y entrecerró los ojos. Se paseó por su consultorio hasta llegar a su escritorio, donde había una libreta, y empezó a revisar en ella algunas cosas._

_—Si no me equivoco, eres Ignacy, ¿no?—dijo mirando fijamente al menor. Éste asintió, abochornado—. ¡Santo Dios, niño! ¡Debiste venir hace meses para que te quitara esas cosas!_

_—Lo sé, pero yo he tenido...contratiempos—dijo evitándole la mirada al hombre de bata blanca. Éste negó con la cabeza, sin borrar su sonrisa._

_—Muy bien, Ignacy. Siéntate—indicó, mientras se colocaba un par de guantes de látex._

_El cadete retrocedió cuando vio que éste tomaba un instrumento con el que comenzaría por quitar las ligas. Pese a que era muy sencillo, el objeto puntiagudo en su boca siempre le causó terror..._

_—¿S-Sabe, doctor? M-Mejor otro día..._

_—Oh, no, nada de eso—murmuró Skipper, tomándolo por los hombros y obligándolo a sentarse—. Será rápido e indoloro, pequeño. Confía en mí._

_El muchacho lo miró con cierto recelo, pero luego suspiró y cedió. El dentista comenzó a hacer su trabajo silenciosamente, pero el chico temblaba mucho y no le permitía trabajar._

_—Ignacy, necesito que te calmes—le pidió con paciencia—. Terminaremos pronto si colaboras._

_Kowalski asintió otra vez, y cerró sus ojos. Casi por instinto, estiró su brazo y tomó la mano de Skipper, apretándola en búsqueda de aquel susodicho apoyo moral._

_El dentista se detuvo un momento al ver ese gesto, y miró al teniente que acariciaba suavemente la mano del cadete._

_Sin entrometerse mucho, continuó con su trabajo, agradeciendo el contacto del teniente por calmar al más joven._

_—Muy bien—el dentista continuó examinando la boca del más joven cuando hubo retirado el último braquet. Carraspeó—. El tratamiento casi ha finalizado._

_—¡¿Q-Qué?!—Kowalski se enderezó abruptamente—. ¡C-Creí que los braquets eran lo último!_

_—Así es... al menos para acomodar tu dentadura—dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero ahora necesitamos blanquearlos._

_Miró a Skipper, en busca de ayuda. El teniente carraspeó._

_—¿Y dolerá?_

_El dentista se levantó y empezó a buscar algo en uno de sus cajones. Sacó una pequeña pasta y un aparato, de las medidas de la dentadura arreglada del cadete._

_—Lo dudo._

_El dentista hizo una pequeña mueca de desacuerdo ante ésas palabras, pero para no asustar más al cadete, guardó silencio al respecto._

_—Bueno, Ignacy, tendrás que usar esta crema blanqueadora por un tiempo—le indicó, acercándose nuevamente y mostrándole dicha crema—. Es muy sencillo: debes huntarla en éste aparato, y colocártelo a la hora de dormir. Todas las noches._

_El muchacho tomó ambos objetos, y los miró con temor, como si de pronto fueran a morderlo o asesinarlo cruelmente._

_Miró a Skipper con los ojos abiertos como platos, pero recibió de él una mirada cálida y tranquila, que logró relajarlo un poco._

_—¿Y tiene mal sabor?—cuestionó, volviéndose al dentista ligeramente más calmado_

_El doctor hizo una mueca, que rápidamente se apresuró a transformar en una sonrisa nerviosa._

_—Mejor lo averiguas tú mismo._

_..._

_—¡Arde, arde!—se quejó el pequeño, despertando a Skipper. Cuando le prestó atención, el cadete se cubría la boca con ambas manos y tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados._

_—¿Qué sucede, pequeño?—cuestionó, aún confundido por haber sido despertado de manera tan abrupta, pero preocupado por su pequeño._

_—E-Esa crema... ¡arde mucho!—lloriqueó, abrazándose a Skipper._

_El teniente lo abrazó fuertemente, acariciando su espalda. Tenía ganas de buscar al dentista y partirle la cara de un puñetazo por no haberles advertido._

_—Está bien, está bien—masculló, besando su coronilla—. No duele tanto, pequeño._

_—Sí, s-sí duele...—murmuró el cadete, aún escondiendo su rostro en su pecho—. Odio a l-los dentistas._

_—Créeme. Yo también._

_El dolor que sentía el muchacho era intenso, pero el teniente no podía hacer mucho para ayudarlo. Sólo tomó la crema y leyó las instrucciones._

_—¿Q-Qué dice?—cuestionó el cadete, esperando pacientemente. Aún ardía, pero intentaba no quejarse tanto._

_Skipper suspiró pesadamente._

_—Tienes que ponértela dos noches más._

Cuando Skipper pasó cerca del baño, que tenía la puerta ligeramente abierta, sonrió al ver a su teniente lavarse los dientes a consciencia. Sin dejar un sólo resquicio libre.

—Ya no has ido al dentista, ¿cierto?—preguntó divertido, asustando un poco al teniente. Éste escupió en el lavabo y suspiró.

—Oh, cállate Skipper.

—¡Vamos, eras adorable! -sonrió divertido.

—No lo era—aclaró el teniente, enjuagando su boca y escupiendo de nuevo—. Era feo.

—Estás loco—murmuró Skipper, negando con su cabeza—. Eras sumamente adorable. Y aún lo eres.

Kowalski rió por lo bajo, y secó su rostro con una toalla de mano.

—Lo que diga, señor—dijo entonces, suspirando hondo—. Tengo que ir al médico.

—¿Estás enfermo?—el líder se sintió algo tonto cuándo el teniente miró significativamente su yeso—. Oh, claro. Iré contigo.

—Me conmueves—fingió llorar. Y sonrió ante el bochorno de su líder—. Aún recuerdo cuando yo te acompañé al doctor.

_—¿Estás temblando?_

_—E-Es que hace algo de frío por aquí—dijo el teniente, suspirando pesadamente y aún temblando._

_—Vale—sonrió levemente._

_Sería tonto pensar que Skipper tendría miedo. ¡Él era tan fuerte y valiente y...!_

_—Teniente Darnell, usted es el siguiente._

_Skipper se sobresaltó al escuchar su apellido, y dio un respingo. Apretó la mano del cadete._

_—Espera aquí—le pidió_

_Y tomando una enorme bocanada de aire, entró en el consultorio._

_Kowalski obedeció, tranquilo. Pero luego de unos minutos comenzó a escuchar ruidos extraños, provenientes de aquel consultorio._

_Parecían ser gritos, quejas y forcejeos. La puerta se abrió de repente, y se asomó un hombre de bata blanca y apariencia exasperada._

_—Oye, tú—llamó al muchacho, que lo miró preocupado—. ¿Conoces al teniente Darnell?_

_—Así es..._

_—Ven conmigo. Está fuera de control._

_Kowalski ingresó en el consultorio, y pudo ver que Skipper estaba aferrándose a una pared y mirando asesinamente al médico._

_—¡Te dije que te quedaras afuera!—mencionó al ver al cadete. Kowalski parpadeó confundido._

_—Intenta calmarlo. Yo iré a por más jeringas—dijo el doctor, mirando todas las que el teniente había roto. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y fue a buscar más instrumentos._

_El cadete miró preocupado a Skipper y se acercó a él. Tomó delicadamente su rostro, haciendo que éste se inclinase hacia él._

_—¿Qué sucede?—cuestionó, acariciando sus mejillas suavemente._

_—N-Nada—masculló, rehuyéndole la mirada—. Vete._

_—No—susurró el cadete, y se puso en puntillas para besar su frente—. Dime qué ocurre._

_El teniente miró las agujas rotas en el suelo, y tembló otra vez._

_—Las a-agujas..._

_—¿Te asustan?_

_—S-Sí..._

_Kowalski sonrió, bastante enternecido ante la mirada nerviosa y los temblores de Skipper. Se veía indefenso y adorable._

_Besó sus labios tranquilamente, en un esfuerzo por calmarlo. Éste le correspondió, relajándose de a poco._

_La puerta se abrió, y el doctor regresó. Al verlos, aclaró la garganta, y los dos se separaron enseguida, sobresaltados._

_—¿Ya está tranquilo?—cuestionó el hombre, escondiendo las jeringas detrás de su espalda. Skipper asintió con firmeza, apartándose de la pared—. Entonces yo no he visto nada._

_—Doctor, si me lo permite...—dijo el cadete, acercándose a él—. Yo he tomado muchos cursos de enfermería. Tal vez todo resulte un poco más sencillo si yo suministro la dosis._

_El médico miró al joven con las cejas arqueadas y negó con la cabeza._

_—Lo siento, no puedo, niño._

_—Por favor—sonrió—. Ambos sabemos que en cuanto vuelva a mostrar las agujas nuevas, Skipper se alterará otra vez. Y no queremos más gastos innecesarios, ¿no?_

_El médico relajó un poco su expresión y titubeó._

_—¿Estás seguro de que sabes como suministrarla?_

_—Sí, señor. El sargento Johnson me enseñó muchas cosas._

_Aunque lo dudó por unos momentos, el doctor terminó soltando un suspiro y asintiendo. Le entregó las jeringas, las cuáles el cadete tuvo especial cuidado de ocultar también._

_—Ten muchísimo cuidado, niño—murmuró, viendo de reojo a Skipper—. No debería estar haciendo esto, pero Johnson es un doctor calificado. Ante cualquier inconveniente, estaré afuera, junto a la puerta._

_Y sin más salió del consultorio, dejándolos solos. Kowalski se apresuró a preparar la inyección, ante la mirada atenta del teniente._

_—Pequeño..._

_—¿Sí?_

_—No quiero lastimarte. Mejor llama al doctor._

_El cadete negó con su cabeza, y se dio media vuelta para mirarlo._

_—Yo confío en ti—aseguró, mostrándole por fin la afilada jeringa—. Ahora tú confía en mí._

_Skipper se tensó nuevamente, y apartó la vista, comenzando a temblar otra vez. El menor se acercó a él lentamente, y tomó su brazo para verlo mejor._

_Cuándo notó que se sacudía de forma demasiado violenta, lo besó otra vez. Y al notar que eso lo calmaba enseguida, se apartó cuándo menos lo esperaba y aplicó la inyección._

_El teniente soltó un jadeo, y se miró el brazo, extrañado._

_—¿Eso es todo?_

_—Así es._

_Skipper se permitió reírse de sí mismo un poco, y enseguida abrazó al cadete por la cintura para tomar sus labios como suyos._

_—Gracias, pequeño—susurró._

—Muy bien. Me parece que ya podemos retirar el yeso—dijo el médico.

Skipper sonrió aliviado y vio como el doctor hacía su labor cuidadosamente, revisando una vez más el brazo de su teniente para estar seguro de su recuperación.

—No hay duda. Sólo ten más cuidado—aconsejó el doctor, haciendo unas anotaciones en su libreta.

El teniente asintió, aprovechando el primer movimiento de su mano en un buen tiempo.

—Por cierto, ¿ustedes siguen siendo pareja?—cuestionó divertido, recordando la vez que habían ido para suministrarle una inyección al en ese entonces teniente Skipper.

—Pues...—Kowalski hizo una mueca, dudoso, y miró al líder de reojo

—Pues sí—respondió Skipper enseguida, sonriendo confiadamente—. Y tú sigues soportándonos, parece.

—Uno nace para ciertas cosas.

El capitán volvió a reír, especialmente al ver el rostro sonrojado de su teniente y recordar a aquel pequeño cadete.

—Ni que lo digas—coincidió, suspirando

—Muy bien, capitán Darnell. Es su turno. No han pasado desapercibidas sus constantes faltas a revisión médica—dijo cruzado de brazos el médico.

—¡Johnson se ha encargado de todo eso! ¡Tengo justificación!

—Soy consciente. Pero el teniente Johnson dejó de mandar reportes. Así que supongo que usted dejó que permitirlo—arqueó las cejas.

—Skipper—el teniente lo miró suspicaz.

—No, no, no—murmuró, alejándose de ambos hombres—. Todo está en orden...

—Entonces supongo que no habrá problema si te vas de aquí con la inyección que debiste darte el mes pasado—sugirió el médico, haciendo algunas anotaciones más en su libreta—. Pero ya aprendí mi lección hace tiempo. ¿Teniente Kowalski...?

—Yo me encargo—aseguró el aludido, sonriendo al ver el nerviosismo que comenzaba a apoderarse de su líder

El doctor asintió una sola vez, y luego de palmear su hombro amistosamente, salió del consultorio.

Y se quedaron solos. Como aquella vez.

Kowalski comenzó a preparar el instrumento, rogando internamente porque Skipper hiciera las cosas más fáciles, como aquella vez.

Pero el capitán se había sentado, negándole el acceso a sus glúteos para poder colocar la inyección.

—Skipper, por favor, ambos sabemos cómo terminará esto.

Y el líder se sonrojó enormemente al encontrarle doble sentido a la frase del teniente.

—¡Aléjate de mi trasero!

—Levántate.

—¡No!

—No me obligues a obligarte.

Skipper soltó una carcajada estridente y burlona, negando con la cabeza. Y Kowalski sólo sonrió.

Se acercó a él, y bruscamente lo obligó a levantarse. El líder jadeó, sorprendido por la fuerza que el teniente demostraba. De repente, y sin poder evitarlo, se vio de espaldas a él y chocando su estómago contra una mesa.

—¡Kowalski, detente!—ordenó enfurecido, pero éste sólo apretó más su agarre en sus muñecas tras su espalda

Se apresuró a desabrochar su pantalón aunque el capitán forcejeaba con él, dificultándole la tarea. Finalmente lo consiguió, y los bajó hasta sus tobillos, junto a su ropa interior.

Skipper se sintió totalmente expuesto, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse violentamente. Quería girarse para ver la expresión del teniente, pero éste no se lo permitía.

—¿Por qué n-no puede ser en el brazo?—farfulló el líder, resignado

Kowalski rió entredientes, cerca de su oído, y habló en un susurro.

—Porque no sería tan divertido.

—E-Esto es insubordinación, Kowalski—masculló cerrando fuertemente los ojos y esperando pacientemente el inmenso dolor recorriéndole el cuerpo.

—Trataré de hacer esto lo más indoloro posible—prometió, besándole el oído, haciéndolo sonrojar fuertemente.

—De acuerdo, confío en ti—dijo, resignado.

Kowalski sonrió levemente y con mucho cuidado, tomando las precauciones que Johnson le indicó al darle aquellos cursos de enfermería, introdujo la aguja en el glúteo derecho del líder.

—Mi idea de hacer que no te sentaras en días era diferente—admitió, sacando la aguja—. Pero francamente, esto no ha estado tan mal.

Skipper se vio liberado casi instantáneamente. Enseguida levantó sus pantalones y los abrochó. Se dio media vuelta, y le sonrió a su teniente.

Éste le devolvió el gesto justo en el momento en que su mejilla izquierda recibía una fuerte bofetada.

—¡¿Qué demonios...?!

—Eso fue una insubordinación—le recordó el capitán, sin perder su radiante sonrisa—. Y una grave. Pero te perdonaré por esta vez.

Kowalski se cubrió su mejilla con aprehensión, pero casi enseguida recuperó el buen humor. Se acercó a él, y tomándolo por la cintura, lo besó.

El líder lo correspondió enseguida, aparentemente olvidándose de su enfado. Se prendió de su cuello, y acarició su rizado cabello.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, y el doctor se asomó. Esta vez, al verlos sonrió. Aclaró su garganta sonoramente, y cuándo se apartaron para mirarlo, ligeramente sonrojados, rió por lo bajo.

—Ya lo sé—murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros—. Yo no he visto nada.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eso ha sido todo por ahora. Esperamos que les haya gustado.<strong>_

_**Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw.**_

_**¡Saludos!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thanks for the memories**_

_**Disclaimer: Los Pingüinos de Madagascar y sus personajes no nos pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. KovatePrivalski97 y Umeki-Nara sólo escriben por diversión y entretenimiento, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Resumen: Porque Kowalski aprendió de Skipper más que técnicas de combate y estrategia. Pero el alumno siempre supera al maestro, ¿no? A menos que el maestro se enamore.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>_

—Matt, ¿recuerdas la última charla que tuvimos, cuándo tú eras un cadete?—inquirió el capitán,

—No—mintió éste despreocupado, sorbiendo de su café.

_—Niño, ¿no te quieren en tu casa o qué?—masculló Skipper cuando entró a su habitación y vio a Matt en su cama—. ¿Cómo demonios conseguiste la llave de mi habitación?_

_—Fue muy fácil, en realidad—se encogió de hombros—. La seguridad aquí es bastante coprrupta. _

_—Bueno, lárgate—espetó el teniente, señalando significativamente la puerta abierta—. No quiero nada contigo._

_Matt rió por lo bajo, y se levantó de la cama. Se acercó a él caminando lentamente, de forma que buscaba ser seductora. Skipper puso los ojos en blanco._

_—Vamos, no te hagas el decente ahora—ronroneó el cadete, haciendo ademán de abrazarlo, pero sus manos fueron apresadas—. ¿Qué diablos te pasa?_

_—Creí haberlo dicho antes: no lo entenderías. Vete ya, o llamaré al sargento Johnson para que le haga una llamadita a tus padres._

_—Oh, vamos Skipper, tan sólo una noche—murmuró intentando acercarse, pero el teniente lo mantuvo en su lugar—. ¿No lo extrañas? Un amante cada noche._

_—No, no lo extraño—murmuró harto, empujando al cadete—. Ahora lárgate._

_Matt frunció el ceño, frustrado._

_—Por favor, Skipper... Esto pasará. Cuando te obsesionas con algo por tanto tiempo, terminas aburriéndote._

_—Me estoy aburriendo de ti._

_Cómo último recurso, el niño espetó._

_—¿No querrás que le pase algo a tu 'pequeño', verdad?_

_La mirada de Skipper se endureció al instante, y su expresión furiosa logró intimidar un poco al cadete._

_—No querrás que te pase algo a ti, ¿verdad?—siseó con veneno en su voz, acercándose al muchacho amenazadoramente—. Porque puedo asegurarte que si intentas algo, lo lamentarás._

_—¿Estás a-amenazándome...?_

_—¿Tú qué crees? Pero no te confundas—farfulló, sonriendo al ver que el chico intentaba disimular el temblor que lo inundó—. Voy a traer a tus padres aquí, y les contaré personalmente todas tus andadas. No les gustará saber que eres el polvo asegurado de cualquier teniente o capitán. Y luego de que se vayan, decepcionados de ti, te daré una paliza. ¿Qué te parece eso, niño?_

_Matt empezó a temblar, sumamente asustado. Retrocedió un par de pasos y asintió, tragando saliva._

_—E-Entiendo... y-yo, me voy—dijo, huyendo a gran velocidad, recordando mentalmente no meterse más con Kowalski. _

_Ahora, sería cuestión de redefinir objetivos. Tal vez, Manfredi_

—¿En serio no lo recuerdas?—insistió Skipper, sin poder evitar formar una sonrisa maliciosa al verlo tragar saliva sonoramente—. Te veías como un pequeño cachorro asustado.

—¡No estaba asustado!

—¡Y ahora sí lo recuerdas!

Matt chasqueó su lengua, frustrado, escuchando al capitán de la tropa reírse a carcajadas de él. Dejó su taza de café, y se levantó de su asiento junto a la mesa del desayuno.

—Tienes que reconocer que, efectivamente, fue la última vez que... te causé problemas.

—Oh, ¿hablas en serio?—Skipper parecía incrédulo—. ¿Crees que no fue problemático que acosaras a Manfredi?

_La diferencia entre Manfredi y Skipper era que, por más que amara a Johnson, de manera inconsciente respondía a los coqueteos, incluso si no tenía intenciones de hacerlo._

_Era el mecanismo de Manfredi._

_—Me gusta mucho entrenar Jujitsu, señor. Y me han dicho que usted es un gran profesor—comentó Matt, seductor._

_El capitán sonrió. _

_—En eso tienen razón, chico. Soy el mejor._

_—Me pregunto en que otras cosas es el mejor...—Matt tuvo el atrevimiento de comenzar a juguetear con una pequeña medalla en su uniforme—. Tal vez... ¿acción cuerpo a cuerpo?_

_—Bueno, soy experto en varias artes marciales. Oh, y kickboxing, también._

_Matt rió entredientes ante ésa respuesta. El capitán Manfredi era un hombre con alma de niño. Adorable. Miró a su alrededor, satisfecho de que no hubieran ojos curiosos cerca, y sonrió._

_—No me refiero a eso, señor—murmuró, poniéndose en puntillas, acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios—. No sé si me entiende..._

_—¡Oh! ¡Intimidación mediante aproximación, muy bien, chico! Sí, también soy bueno en eso—presumió._

_—En realidad, capitán... Manfredi, ¿puedo llamarte así?—ante el asentimiento inocente de éste, sonrió malicioso—. Me refería a algo más... Haz el amor, no la guerra, ¿no?_

_—Pero somos soldados..._

_Manfredi parpadeó confundido. Y Matt, al ver que éste empezaba a captar sus indirectas, fingió tropezarse para abrazarse a su cuello y juntar sus labios momentáneamente._

_—¡Manfredi!—vociferó Johnson al cruzar el pasillo._

_Cuando el capitán separó al cadete de él, miró preocupado a su pareja que lo miraba decepcionado._

_—J-John, yo... ¡f-fue un accidente! ¡Lo juro!_

_Johnson lo miró de arriba a abajo, con los ojos entrecerrados. Luego se fijó en el cadete, que intentaba contener una carcajada._

_—Me sorprendes, Matt Lawrence—masculló, acercándose a él a largas zancadas—. Skipper te rechaza, ¡y te le ofreces a Manfredi!_

_—Oye, tranquilo—el capitán detuvo a su sargento antes de que se acercara lo suficiente como para golpear al muchacho—. El chico sólo tropezó..._

_—¡Oh, tienes que estar bromeando!—reclamó Johnson, viendo con frustración la sonrisa maliciosa del muchacho, que se escondía detrás del capitán—. No lo defiendas, por favor..._

_—John... ¡John, por favor!—lo sujetó firmemente, cuando éste quiso zafarse para encarar más al muchacho—. Sólo tropezó, ¿vale? _

_El sargento le miró frustrado. Tenía miedo. Manfredi era, pese a su perversión, un niño inocente. Y que ese cadete pudiera manejarlo de esa manera, le aterraba enormemente._

_—Matt, lárgate de aquí. ¡Ahora!_

_Cuando el cadete se hubo regodeado lo suficiente, se retiró, no sin antes decir 'Adiós, Manfredi'._

_El capitán agradeció a su pareja con la mirada. Lo abrazó y depositó un dulce beso en sus labios, pero Johnson lo profundizó, para borrar el sabor de Matt de su boca._

—Bueno, tal vez sí causé algunos problemas—admitió Matt, riendo por lo bajo al recordar la expresión herida de Johnson—. Pero no a ti.

—Ellos eran... ellos son mis amigos, Matt—Skipper se corrigió enseguida, frunciendo un poco el ceño—. Los problemas que les causaste a ellos, me los causaste a mí.

—Sí, sí. Lo que digas—comentó distraídamente, de repente muy interesado en mirar por la ventana de la cocina

Skipper siguió su mirada, y entonces vio a Private en el jardín, regando y acomodando los lirios y rosas que él mismo había insistido en plantar. Se pinchó un dedo con una espina del rosal, y enseguida se lo llevó a los labios, adolorido.

El líder vio la sonrisa torcida en el rostro de Matt, y negó con la cabeza.

—No te atrevas—le advirtió

—¿Por qué no? Si no calculo mal... tiene la misma edad que Kowalski cuando tú lo corrompiste—sonrió desafiante, ganándose otra mirada envenenada del capitán.

—No todos los hombres son tan retorcidos como tú a esa edad. Entiéndelo. Y a Rico no le gustará.

Matt rió divertido, negó con la cabeza y se levantó.

—Creo que a mi esposa no le gustará que un sargento cualquiera me dañe. Skipper, manténlo a raya.

—Tú manténte a raya—le advirtió el aludido, pero luego se detuvo en seco—. ¿Tu esposa...?

—Oh, seguramente se me olvidó mencionarlo—rió Matt, mostrándole efusivamente su mano derecha, dónde llevaba su anillo de bodas—. Mi dulce y adorada esposa, la comandante Megan Lawrence. Me aseguró un bonito ascenso. Y hará lo que sea que le pida. Incluso destituir al psicópata que tienes por sargento.

Skipper frunció el ceño ante eso, furioso. No esperaba sorprenderse sobre eso tanto como lo hizo.

—Eres un...

—¿... maldito genio? Sí, muchas gracias.

Y acomodándose su uniforme pulcramente, abandonó la cocina, dirigiéndose decididamente al jardín.

Skipper vio con frustración como Matt se acercaba por detrás a Private y le susurraba algo al oído, que sobresaltó al cadete.

Sonrojado a más no poder, Private intentó retroceder, pero Matt no le dejaba mucho espacio personal.

—No, Rico. Sí haces algo, te irá mal.- dijo Skipper, cuando vio las intenciones de su sargento.

Pensó unos momentos y sonrió. Activó un interruptor de la cocina, que en realidad era una alarma para un ejercicio especial.

Tenías que derrivar a quién estuviera más cerca de ti, no importando quién fuera.

Fue como un acto reflejo. Private reaccionó rápido al oír la alarma, y al darse media vuelta, lanzó una patada. Dio de lleno en dónde ningún hombre quiere un golpe, si quiere tener hijos algún día.

Matt retrocedió enseguida, lanzando maldiciones y doblándose sobre su estómago.

Skipper soltó una carcajada, a la cuál Rico se unió al instante. Ése era el mejor espectáculo que habían visto en su jardín.

—Ahora puedes ir, soldado—concedió el líder, apagando la alarma—. Sé cuanto te gusta la jardinería...

Matt vio con frustración, como el sargento de acercaba, no permitiendo que el cadete se disculpara con el mayor o mínimo explicar el porqué de su ataque.

Besó la coronilla de su cabeza y tomó una pequeña maceta, en donde él personalmente estaba cuidando a una semilla. Apenas estaba germinando, pero con el cuidado de Private, se convertiría en una hermosa flor. Lo intuía.

Matt pudo herir a Johnson, pero Rico se encargaría de que Private no saliera lastimado.

* * *

><p>—Se siente tan bien tener el brazo sano—comentó distraídamente el teniente, flexionando sus dedos y admirándolos. Suspiró aliviado y sintió una mirada sobre él.<p>

Era Skipper, quien sonreía inconscientemente al verlo. Le devolvió tímidamente la sonrisa y continuó en su labor de revisar que 'todo estuviera correcto' en su mano.

—Quiere llevarse a Rico—dijo el capitán, mirando de reojo a aquel hombre que seguía acosando a Private.

El teniente frunció el ceño.

—No puede hacerlo... ¿ o sí?

—De hecho, sí—masculló el capitán, suspirando pesadamente—. Resulta que está casado, con una comandante. Una llamadita, y adiós a Rico.

—Diablos. Eso quiere decir que...

—Quiere decir que Rico no puede intervenir en sus "asuntos". Por eso lo dejé ir al campo de tiro, para que libere tensiones.

Kowalski asintió una sola vez, pero él también se sentía frustrado. Tal vez Matt no estaba molestando a Skipper, pero sí a Private. Y eso no era justo.

—Tenemos que hacer algo—murmuró, viendo al cadete huir a su habitación luego de que Matt dijera otra frase inapropiada—. No puede seguir así.

—No lo sé, Kowalski. No podemos simplemente activar la alarma de 'Taclea a tu compañero' siempre que lo tenga en frente. Recuerda que la última vez Matt se le adelantó a Private.

El teniente asintió secamente, aún frustrado. Intentaba pensar pero nada bueno se le ocurría.

Él ni siquiera había hecho algo para que Matt lo dejara en paz. Éste simplemente huía cuando lo veía pasar a él... y a Skipper.

—¿Cómo alejaste a Matt de mí? Sé que era diferente pero... jamás me lo dijiste.

Skipper lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, leyendo sus intenciones como si fuera un libro. Negó con su cabeza.

—Lo amenacé con darle una paliza—murmuró—. Pero eso no servirá ahora. Tiene a una comandante de su lado, estamos perdidos.

—¡Nada de eso!—exclamó Kowalski, levantándose de un salto—. ¡Éste no es el Skipper que yo conocí! ¡Ése Skipper no conocía el significado de palabra 'rendirse'!

El líder lo observó, boquiabierto. No recordaba el entusiasmo que podía llegar a tener su teniente. Y sonrió.

—Tienes razón. Vamos a darle una lección—aseguró, levantándose también—. Y por cierto, aún no conozco el significado de ésa palabra.

Kowalski sonrió.

_—Skipper, por favor, d-detente...—dijo el cadete, sumamente preocupado. El teniente lo miró de reojo, extrañado—. Estás agotado..._

_Había sido mala idea entrenar con Kowalski para enseñarle unas cuántas técnicas que le servirían como defensa personal. E incluso en el campo de batalla._

_Pero cuando empezó a hacer preguntas sobre tácticas superiores, Skipper se dio cuenta que él no sabía hacer el Omega-Boom. Entonces, empezó a prácticar. Y ya le dolían los músculos y sudaba a mares._

_—Pequeño... así no puedo protegerte—sentenció, secándose el sudor de la frente._

_—R-Ríndete, por favor._

_—No conozco el significado de la palabra 'rendirse'—sentenció, inflando el pecho orgullosamente. Vio que el chico iba a hablar, y chasqueó la lengua—. Figuradamente, claro._

_Y por eso continuó practicando, intentando ignorar las expresiones nerviosas del cadete. Pero no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo._

_—Por favor, Skipper—insistió Kowalski, su voz se volvió un poco aguda—. No quiero que t-te lastimes..._

_El teniente bufó, y cuándo se detuvo un momento para volver a hablar, el cadete aprovechó para secarle el sudor de su rostro con una toalla._

_—No necesitas rendirte—le dijo, intentando convencerlo—. Sólo debes intentarlo otro día, p-por favor..._

_Miró fijamente a su pequeño, que estaba sumamente nervioso. Él en verdad se preocupaba por su salud y su bienestar, así como Skipper lo hacía por él. _

_Sonrió levemente y tomó las mejillas de Kowalski. Se inclinó para tomar sus labios y, cuando lo escuchó suspirar, se separó un poco._

_—Una vez más y nos vamos a dormir, ¿sí?—murmuró. Vio que el cadete estaba por replicar, y entonces mordió suavemente su labio._

_Kowalski gimió y asintió._

_El teniente se apartó de él entonces, y suspiró. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y lo intentó. Pero falló. Acabó en el suelo, sobre su espalda y soltando un quejido ronco. Estaba exhausto._

_Kowalski se acercó tímidamente, y se arrodilló a su lado. Vio que tenía los ojos cerrados, frustrado. Delicadamente delineó sus adoloridas facciones, y pensó que aún enfadado, a la luz de la luna se veía muy apuesto._

_—Skipper...—lo llamó, un poco nervioso_

_Él abrió los ojos, y suspirando, se sentó._

_—Fallé._

_—Oh, no es cierto—refutó el chico, acariciando su cabello tranquilamente—. Podrás lograrlo mañana. O la próxima semana. O en un millón de años._

_Se acercó para besar sus labios dulcemente, y sonrió al sentir su mano acariciar su cintura._

_Se apartó sólo un momento._

_—Pero lo lograrás, y yo estaré ahí para verlo. Te lo prometo._

—Por cierto... ¿lo lograste?—cuestionó de repente Kowalski, cuando ambos se dirigían al patio, donde Matt reposaba tranquilamente en una hamaca.

—¿El Omega-Boom?—sonrió al ver asentir a su teniente—. ¿Por qué no te hago una demostración?

—Mejor no. No ahora—aclaró, sonriendo de lado al ver la expresión casi decepcionada de Skipper—. Vinimos por Matt, ¿recuerdas? No queremos asesinarlo, sólo asustarlo un poco.

—Pero podríamos matarlo. Y enterrarlo en el patio. Y bailar sobre su tumba.

—Pues sí. Pero sería ilegal, al menos en éste estado.

Skipper rió por lo bajo, negando con su cabeza. Cada vez se acercaban más a Matt, cruzando el enorme jardín y campo de entrenamiento. Y Matt los vio llegar, por lo que formó una sonrisa torcida.

—Oye, Matt, ¿qué tal si jugamos un poco, eh?—vociferó el capitán sonriendo ampliamente. Matt bufó y negó con la cabeza.

—Ni en sueños, lunáticos.

—Oh, vamos Matt.. Es sólo un juego de niños. ¿O me dirás que le tienes miedo a...?

—¡PAPA CALIENTE!—exclamó Skipper, sumamente emocionado. Matt parpadeó confundido.

—¿Papa caliente? ¿Sólo eso?

—Sí, sólo eso—murmuró el capitán, sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña bomba redonda—. Con esto.

—¡¿Estás loco?!

Pero Kowalski fue más rápido, y enseguida encendió la mecha. Skipper se la lanzó a Matt, quién la atrapó instintivamente soltando un gritito de horror.

Lo que no sabía, era que aquella era una bomba falsa, para confundir a los enemigos. Y estaba cumpliendo su objetivo.

Matt la lanzó hacia Kowalski, quien la tomó con total tranquilidad y, divertido, se la lanzó a Skipper. Pero el capitán se la devolvió a Matt justo cuando la mecha se estaba consumiendo por completo.

Volvió a gritar, aterrorizado por tener una bomba que explotaría en cualquier segundo. Y cuando la mecha se consumió totalmente, la explosión tuvo lugar...

Y entonces, ahí estaba Matt, cubierto completamente de harina y confeti, mientras Skipper y Kowalski lo miraban fingiendo inocencia.

—¿Qué?—cuestionó el líder al ser objeto de maldición de Matt—. ¿Creíste que era de verdad? ¡Oh, no, compadre!

—Sólo jugamos con bombas de verdad con quienes sí son capaces de soportarlo—afirmó el teniente.

Matt estaba demasiado asustado como para responder. Temblaba ligeramente, y le costaba respirar. Una mancha enorme se extendía en sus pantalones.

—¡No puede ser!—exclamó Skipper, riendo cruelmente—. ¿Es en serio?

Kowalski negó con la cabeza, y se acercó a Matt. Se inclinó hacia él, pues era más alto, y murmuró.

—Aléjate de Private, o te irá mucho peor.

—¡U-Ustedes...! ¡Se las verán conmigo!—masculló enfadado, pero el teniente lo detuvo.

—Repito: Aléjate de Private, amigo. Tú no sabes lo que te espera—murmuró Kowalski.

Matt lo miró con ira, pero asintió imperceptiblemente.

_—¿Me lo prometes, pequeño?_

_Kowalski no dudó siquiera y asintió, sellando aquel pacto con un tierno beso._

_El teniente lo estrechó entre sus brazos e intensificó el beso. Era tan satisfactorio sentir a Kowalski estremecerse al tocarlo y apresarlo._

_—A-Aquí no—murmuró en un jadeo ahogado, que sólo lo incitó a bajar y besar devotamente su cuello._

_—En cualquier lugar es bueno—se burló._

_—No... ¿y s-sí alguien nos ve?_

_—Es de noche..._

_—Estamos en e-el patio..._

_Skipper se detuvo, gruñendo. Lo miró, y al ver sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas, sonrió un poco._

_—Vamos a tu habitación—ordenó, levantándose y obligándolo a hacer lo mismo_

_—Pensé que estabas exhausto—murmuró el cadete, extrañado, y Skipper rió entredientes_

_—Ya no._

_Caminaron hasta la habitación del cadete e inmediatamente, nada más cerrar la puerta y asegurarla, Skipper lo tomó entre sus brazos y hundió su rostro en su cuello, ansioso por probar esa piel._

_El cadete enredó los dedos en el cabello de su amante y le permitió conducirlo hasta la cama, en donde ambos se recostaron sin cortar en ningún momento el contacto de sus cuerpos._

_—¿Sabes, pequeño? Te adoro—murmuró, besando su mejilla, mientras introducía sus manos en el interior de su ropa. El cadete asintió, agitado._

_Detuvo un momento a Skipper, y cuando el teniente pensó que tal vez el pequeño no quería, éste simplemente se giró. Dándole la espalda, sobre su costado, pero girando su rostro para besarlo._

_Era una posición bastante exquisita. Pero..._

_—¿Dónde aprendiste esto, pequeño?—cuestionó, flexionando la pierna del menor para acariciar sus muslos e inclinándose nuevamente a su cuello._

_—¿Nunca viste una porno?_

_Skipper no pudo evitar reírse ante ése comentario, y continuó besando y lamiendo su piel, sintiéndolo estremecerse ante su tacto._

_Comenzó a desabrochar su camisa lentamente, y a recorrer su pecho con su mano, hasta llegar a su pantalón. Los desabrochó también, y sin perder tiempo, introdujo su mano para tomar su miembro._

_Sonrió cuando el chico mordió su almohada, en un intento de no gritar._

_El menor se quitó la camisa, para permitir que Skipper besara su espalda, sin dejar de estimular su miembro._

_Pero entonces, pese a la luz apagada, Skipper hizo presión en un punto de la espalda que hizo tensar al cadete. Al tantear con su mano libre, notó lo que probablemente era un moretón, algo grande._

_—Pequeño, dime la verdad...—murmuró en su oído, incitándolo más—. ¿Te han golpeado?_

_Kowalski abrió los ojos, entonces, sintiéndose nervioso. Tragó saliva y negó._

_—N-No, Skipper...—jadeó, para sonar más convincente._

_Pero Skipper no se lo creyó, estiró su brazo y encendió la lampara en la mesita de noche._

_Obligó al muchacho a darse la vuelta, y notó que le evitaba la mirada._

_—No me mientas, pequeño—le dijo, acariciando sus mejillas_

_Pero entonces notó que también tenía moretones en su pecho, y marcas en sus brazos, como si los hubieran estrujado manos muy fuertes. Frunció el ceño._

_—Será mejor que me digas la verdad, ahora—advirtió._

_Tembló un poco pero bajó la mirada. Suspiró._

_—¿Matt?_

_Kowalski negó levemente._

_—No lo sé... fue demasiado rápido, Skipper._

_Skipper lo tomó del rostro para obligarlo a verlo a los ojos directamente._

_—¿Te hicieron algo más?_

_El cadete se abrazó a Skipper y suspiró, aferrándose a él. Como si no quisiera alejarse nunca. Miró de reojo su habitación, mientras sonreía melancólico._

_—No, nada más—afirmó._

_Había un par de prendas de Skipper en su armario, producto de las numerosas noches que dormía con él al punto de casi llegar tarde a sus reuniones. Incluso unos informes del teniente en su escritorio, justo al lado de su reseña sobre las tácticas de Carlo Magno._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eso ha sido todo por ahora. Esperamos que les haya gustado.<strong>  
><em>

_**Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw.**_

_**¡Saludos!**_


End file.
